


Camera's and Letter's (3): Turmoil

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: CaL [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Minor Hachimenroppi/ Heiwajima Shizuo, Minor Hachimenroppi/Orihara Izaya, Minor Hachmenroppi/Kida Masaomi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Tendencies, slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi are finally safe. Takashiro is no where to be found and had no way of finding the pair again.But just because it's over, doesn't mean anything is better. In the wake of their trauma, Tsuki and Roppi struggle to handle their new situations. The two are falling into a pit of turmoil that neither seem able to claw out of themselves. With each passing day, their situations become worse and worse. And the decisions they make may have horrendous lasting effects.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuki ran, not sure where he was going. He didn't know where he was or what he was going to do.

All he knew was a man with a kitchen knife was chasing him and he had to keep running. If he didn't, he'd most-definitely die.

Running.

Running.

Running.

His legs ached.

His lungs screamed.

His vision blurred.

He could feel he was slowing down.

Losing speed.

Getting closer to that man.

_**'Someone help me!'** _

Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was thrown on the ground hard, the wind being pushed out of his lungs.

_**'Help me!'** _

The man straddled him, grabbing his struggling wrists and pinning them to his chest with one hand.

"No, no, no!"

_**'Someone!'** _

"You can't have him." The man growled.

_**'Anyone!'** _

The man raised his knife. "He's mine."

_**'**_ SAVE ME _ **!'**_

The knife was swung down.

* * *

Tsuki jolted up in his bed, screaming loudly as he did so. He clenched the sheets underneath him tightly as he huffed loudly.

He looked around him.

His room.

He was in his bedroom.

The clock read that it was almost two a.m.

Tears streaked Tsuki's cheeks.

"Nii-Nii-san..." He whimpered as he clamored out of his bed and made his way down the hall.

He pushed Delic's door open and ran over to his brothers sleeping figure.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, please. Wake up, please." He shook Delic furiously.

"Hm, wha...?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Mm?" Delic sat up then shimmied over to make room. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Tsuki clamored under the blankets, pressing against Delic.

"No problem, little brother."

Delic's arms slunk around him.

"No problem at all."

His hand stroked Tsuki's head.

"I don't mind."

Then suddenly, Delic's grip tightened on Tsuki's hair, pulling him away and forcing him to the bed.

"Ow, Nii—"

A knife was pulled out from under the blankets. Tsuki's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't mind at all, Tsukishima."

_**'You're not...'** _

Tsuki looked up in horror at the face, hovering over him. Brown hair, dark brown eyes.

_**'Nii-san. You're not Nii-san.'** _

"I really don't mind. But I have a favor to ask."

_**'You're...'** _

"Die, please."

_**'Takashiro!'** _

The knife was swung up.

And all Tsuki could think to do was scream.

* * *

A hard slap to the face made Tsuki's eyes flare open. He screamed and went to back away but strong arms held him at bay.

"N-n-no! No!"

"Tsuki, Tsuki, calm! It's me..."

Tsuki's actions stopped as he recognized that voice. Smooth as honey and always caring.

"Nii-Nii-san..."

"The one and only..."

Tsuki stared into his brother's pink eyes. Seeing the concern and love.

This was really Delic. Really his brother.

And knowing that made Tsuki burst into tears and clutch to Delic desperately.

Delic shooshed him soothingly, holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth as the little blond sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay~. Everything is okay. You're safe here. It's just you and me."

Tsuki clutched Delic tightly.

_**'This is the worse.'** _

Even though he didn't want to, Tsuki was aware this was the fifth night this week he'd woken up screaming from a night terror.

* * *

Tsuki was quiet as he ate his cereal. Delic sat right next to him, brushing against the smaller blonds arm in reassurance.

Tsuki wasn't going to go to school today. As much as both him and Delic knew he shouldn't, both knew it wouldn't do any good.

Tsuki's nightmares started not even a week after Takashiro's attempt on Tsuki's life. At first, it was just a minor recap on what happened. Then it escalated more and more until his imagination was running its own course and he was scared to go to sleep.

Delic could offer little console, as he had been at the doctor's most of the time and the times he had been there, all he could do was hold Tsuki and tell him it was just a dream. The older blond had brought up the notion of a councelor or therapist, but both agreed that they couldn't afford that or use the school system councelors, for it would spark tention with others who didn't need to know of the situation.

So currently, Tsuki's best option was to talk to Delic or Shinra.

But...

The idea of verbally reliving his dreams was terrifying. He already went through it once, he didn't want to go through it again.

And so Tsuki was stuck in a loop he couldn't break out of with no idea how to get out of it.

He hoped it would go away on its own. As if his mind would get used to the trauma and stop the dreams. He really hoped that time would help him. Since it seemed to be his only option.

But he unfortunately knew he shouldn't hold his breath on it.

Tsuki let out a sigh. Standing up, he put his cup in his empty bowl and headed to the sink.

"Do you wanna head over to Shinra's early?" Delic asked in a near timid voice.

Tsuki didn't answer, just stared at the sink as he washed his dishes.

Dedlic stood with his empty dishes. Softly, the pink blond wrapped his arms under Tsuki's. He placed the dishes in the sink before resting his chin on top of Tsuki's head.

"Is there anything you want to do? Any palce you want to go?"

"...No, not really."

"Well then, how about a nap? You could use it. You're going on what, four hours of sleep?"

"...Um..."

"You can sleep on the couch. Turn on the TV. Some white noise might help."

Tsuki didn't answer, but his tense shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as he sighed.

"I don't...really know..."

"If you start twitching, I'll wake you up."

"...It's okay. I'll be fine."

"You're not, though—"

"When's your physical therapy appointment today?"

Delic's eyes narrowed at the interruption. "10:30."

Tsuki looked at the clock. It was 10:03 now. "You should head out soon."

"Tsuki—"

"I'll be okay, Nii-san." Tsuki looked over his shoulder at Delic, who took his head off the little blonds to make eye contact with him, with a smile. "Really, I will. And I'll feel a lot better when you can walk without a cane."

Delic didn't answer this time. Just started at his little brother. The older blond could easily tell that was a fake smile. His eyes showed anything but happiness as he stared up at Delic.

And it made Delic glower in distaste.

Then he sighed, resting his forehead on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Is your phone charged?"

"Um, yes, I think so."

"Then keep it close, kay? I'll text you. And I'm going to ask Kyuhei to come over while I'm gone. Okay?"

"O-okay. That-that sounds fine."

"Mm." Delic smiled and nuzzled his nose to Tsuki's hair. "Waah, you need a shower, stinky. When's the last time you bathed?"

"Um..." Tsuki blushed as he adverted his eyes. "I...don't really remember..."

"If you don't remember then you  _definitely_  need a shower."

Tsuki blushed.

Delic chuckled then unwrapped his arms. He turned, heading to the door. "Take a shower when Kyuhei comes."

"Um...can I...wait till you get back? I'll-I'll put on some deodorant..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Just make sure you shower  _today_."

"Okay, Nii-san." Tsuki looked over his shoulder at his brother. Delic was limping heavily out of the kitchen, disappearing around the corner.

Pain took over Tsuki's features as he turned back to the dishes.

Every time.

Every time Delic limped, it made guilt rile up inside. No matter how many times Delic told Tsuki it wasn't his fault, the little blond was never going to believe it. Plain and simple, Takashiro had stabbed Delic to get to Tsuki. Takashiro was after Tsuki because Tsuki was dating Roppi. If Tsuki had listened to Delic when he told him not to...

A heavy sigh racked Tsuki's form.

_**'I need to stop thinking like that. That only helps the dreams.'** _

He closed his eyes tight shut and shook his head.

_**'Don't think. Don't.'** _

"Tsuki."

The blond jolted. "Ye-yes?"

Delic's eyes narrowed in distaste. "...Do we need anything from the store?"

"U-um...eggs. We need eggs. And-and butter."

"Is that it?"

"I think so."

"...Alright."

Delic wrapped his arms around Tsuki, kissing the back of his head.

"Love you, Tsuki."

"Love you, too, Nii-san."

"See you later." Delic sepereated and headed to the door.

"Bye."

The door closed, signalling that Tsuki was all alone.

And as soon as he knew that, he sighed heavily and let his body deflate of it's happy misdemeanor.

* * *

"And this is Okane Ga Nai. It's about a financial firm president named Somuku Kanou and he deals with Yakuza and the illegal sort, which is how he came across Yukiya Ayase. He buys Ayase from an underground auction because he wanted to save him. But after he realizes Ayase doesn't remember him, he enslaves him, saying that he has to pay Kanou-san back. It's considered a Shounen-ai."

"This one here is Monster Musume No iru Nichijou. There are three monster girls trying to get a human to marry one of them. It's a harem, not hentai."

"And this one here is Dai Game. It's a oneshot book yaoi about a vampire."

"Oo~oh, and this here is Diary of A Vampire. It's not an eechi or hentai or anything lie that. It's about a vampire king who's trying to free his wife from a magic seal while being hunted by hunters."

"Yamuchi-kun, I thought we were showing him all the adult stories first?"

"Ah, but you mentioned vampires. But if that's the case then here's this series, MPD Psycho. It's got nudity but no sex or eechi. Very adult restricted, twisted murders, skin-crawling graphic disfigurements."

"Hm." Roppi took the book, a plain black background with a green brain on the front, an eye still connected to it and staring at the audience.

"No surprise you chose that one." Shinra chuckled as he held some orange juice out to the white-haired man.

"Thank you." He took it after handing the book back to Walker. "It looks intriguing. An adult content book with no sex. Created for a gore factor. It sounds very intriguing."

"Yeah, this series  _definitely_ isn't for the faint of heart or easily queasy."

Roppi smiled before taking a drink.

"Hey, you two." Togusa said, tapping his watch. "I need to head back soon. So, if you've got anymore books your lending in the van..."

"Waah, Togusa has no patience." Erika whined.

But regardless, the two stood.

"We'll be back."

"Kay."

The door closed, causing Roppi to sigh in boredom. His fingers tapped against his cast before he knelt down and put his cup on the floor. Then he stretched forward and grabbed a book called Kirepapa.

Since he had broken both legs, Shinra and Celty had insisted that Roppi stay with them until they were healed. There had been much debate between the two and Izaya and Shizuo if that was the best idea but in the end everyone agreed. Because of his living arrangements, he really had no excuse to get out of the house and do anything, at least not an excuse that would convince Celty to let him go. And with both legs broken, he couldn't get very far anyway.

So, he had asked Erika and Walker to bring him some entertainment of any kind: yaoi, hentai, shonen jump, shojo, eechi, horror, drama's. And he had been given a mountain of books and a smaller mountain of anime. The coffee table was absolutely consumed with all the books and DVDs.

Most would find the mass daunting but Roppi found it encouraging. At least he wouldn't be bored for a little while.

And while he had been recuperating, Izaya, Shiki, and Shizuo had been looking all over for Takashiro. After the Fortissimo had thrown him in the trash, the crazy stalker had vanished, no doubt doing some recuperating of his own. The three man, along with Celty, were concerned that he'd make another attempt to take Roppi so they had been on the hunt for him. It was no doubt his desire, but Roppi doubted he's make a move so soon after getting tarnished by Heiwajima Shizuo.

Currently, he had no fear that he'd see the man while he was immobile. He was cerain that he'd be able to walk and run and jump when his stalker returned for him. Besides which, what man would dare to break into the Black Rider's house?

"Roppi-Roppi! We're back with many of treasures!" Erika called, hauling a backpack stuffed and bulging with materials, Walker carrying a similar load.

Roppi smiled at them. "And to the broken goes the spoils."

Erika and Walker laughed, Shinra chuckling as he sorted his medical bag.

"Well, Roppi, I'll be back by five." The doctor said. "Celty should be home before then."

"Kay. Bye." Roppi called.

And then the doctor was gone, leaving Roppi at the mercy of the two otaku's.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Roppi-san!" Tsuki beamed as he walked into the living room.

"Nej, din tik!"

Tsuki jolted at the yell.

The bright-eyed albino was sitting on the couch, broken feet propped up on the coffee table. On the TV, a blond dressed in a blue military-like uniform leaped into the air onto a giant dagger of ice, aiming to stab a giant red man with robotic gauntlets on his arms. The life bars at the top of the screen said the blond soldier was a hit away from dying while the red man still had half-a-bar.

And as the blond shot forward, slamming into the red man, the red man swung its giant fist. Connecting, it broke the blonds combo and sent him to the floor where he stayed down.

"NEJ! KNULLA!"

Roppi plopped over on his side in exasperation as the words  **'Iron Tager Win'** echoed out the screen.

Then the screen changed, givng a time of how long Roppi had been playing—which said 45:51—how deep into the abyss he had gotten—764—and how much money was lost—P17,829,538.

"Um, Roppi-san..."

Tsuki cautiously stepped around the couch to the defeated looking albino.

"It's just a game, Roppi-san."

"No, you don't understand!" Roppi jumped up, making Tsuki jolt. "I was at 764 out of 999! Two hundred away from winning! And they give me fucking Tager to fight! Tager! The bastard who cracks your back over his knee and kills you in two shots! And they gave him unlimited mode! Super-charged, Tsuki! He was fucking super-charged and I'm fucking normal!"

"It's still just a game—"

"It is not! Well, it is—but that's not the point! I have to  _restart!_  from level one! And I have to recharge all my money that I wasted upgrading myself. And I finished story mode  _and_ arcade mode! And I'm not connected to live! So I have to do versus to get my money and that takes  _forever_ , not to mention it's boring as  _fuck_  cuz the outcome is  _obvious_! The only challenger is Izaya and he only comes every once in a while!"

Tsuki just chuckled.

"Not funny!" He huffed before crossing his arms in a pout.

Tsuki just smiled.  _ **'So cute.'**_

"Would you like me to make lunch as condolences?"

"Hmph. Go ahead. I'm fighting a solo battle right now."

Tsuki chuckled before taking his bag off and heading to the kitchenette.

Roppi glanced up at the clock on the wall. Then he cocked a brow.

"Hey, Tsuki."

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

Tsuki stiffened. "Oh-oh, I-I decided to skip."

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't skip to see me."

"Oh, no. I-I didn't. I-I wasn't feeling very good this morning so I slept in till eleven. I feel better now."

"Ah. Something you ate?"

"...Yeah. I think so."

"Hm." Roppi reached over and grabbed the controller, setting it on his lap as he glowered at the screen.

Tsuki smiled as he turned away. Once his back was to his beloved, he let the smile slip away. He didn't want to lie to Roppi. But he also didn't want Roppi to know about his dreams. He wasn't intentionally making it a secret, but Tsuki was aware that Roppi had gone through something just as bad, probably even worse. And so Roppi should worry about his own trauma, not Tsuki's.

...Although the used-to-be-raven seemed to be handling himself relatively well. He was always enthusiastic enough when Tsuki comes and neither Shinra nor Celty have said anything about Roppi waking them up with his screaming.

But he had to be traumatized, right? He was trapped in a dark room with a crazy stalker for two months. Both his legs were broken and no doubt he had still been forced to have sex with the bastard. Roppi  _had_ to be traumatized ever so slightly.

Right?

Tsuki sighed for the twelfth time today.

The supposed untraumatized albino grabbed the controller, exited out of the screen, and turned off the Xbox console. Then he reached over and grabbed a book. He brought it extremely close to his face before beginning to read.

"So, when's your brother going to be coming?"

"Um, he...didn't say."

"Where's he at?"

"Talking to his boss. He's missed a lot of work."

Roppi stiffened, although Tsuki's back was to him so the bright blond didn't see. "Ah, I see."

A short silence followed as Tsuki ran a head of broccoli under the running water.

"How is he, by the way?"

"Nii-san? Um, the doctor's told him that he'll need another month or two of physical therapy before he won't need his cane anymore."

"Ah."

Another silence as Tsuki chopped the broccoli.

"What about you, Roppi-san?" Tsuki asked. "When do the casts come off?"

"Shinra said in two weeks or so for my shin. And my femur in another two after that."

"Waah, you still have so much time to wait. It's already been four weeks."

"A month, yes." Roppi put the book down on his lap. "But once I'm out of that damn wheelchair, I'll probably go apartment browsing again."

"Ah..." Tsuki looked at him with uncertainty. "I...don't think that's the best idea. Until both your legs—"

"Yes, yes, Takashiro wants me. Going outside will expose where I'm at and blah, blah, blah. But I have  _got_ to get out of here or I'll go crazy. I really can't stand it."

tsuki didn't reply to that.

Roppi went back to reading his book.

"Well...if you're going to do that then maybe someone should go with you." Tsuki suggested. "Like Celty or Izaya—"

"No." Roppi practically growled, leaving no room for argument.

Tsuki glowered at the cut broccoli.

"How are your grades, by the way?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at Roppi, who still had his eyes on his book.  _ **'Just going to change the subject, huh?'**_  "Um, passing..."

"Do you know them?"

"Um...I know I have a C in history and a D in PE. I'm not sure about the rest."

"Ah...Why's your grade bad in PE?"

"Um, well—"

"I mean, we're not fucking so it's not because your hips hurt—"

Something fell and clattered to the ground. And when Roppi looked over, Tsuki was gone.

"You okay?"

"...F-fine..."

Roppi smiled a little then went back to reading.

"So, how come you're failing?" he asked.

"We-well, I-I tend to skip out of PE to go help the teachers..."

Roppi paused then closed his book. "If you're going to do that then do that for the PE teacher."

"...Well, I had thought about that but I don't think Kumo-sensei likes me very much."

"PE teachers tend to not like lazy students who skip."

Tsuki didn't answer.

"But if you don't like PE, then why not switch out?"

"It's...kinda mandatory."

"Ah." Roppi paused for a moment to open his book again. "What about English? That was just as bad as PE."

"...Well...Kida-san's helping me..."

"...And are you understanding it?"

"Um...w-well..."

Roppi smirked at his hesitant reply. "Have you thought of tutoring? Izaya's fluent in English."

"I-I figured as much. He seems to know everything."

Roppi tried not to scoff.

"Did he teach you, Roppi-san?"

"Hah?" Roppi looked at him.

"Well, he said you know English really well so I just thought—"

"I've been speaking English since I was a kid. Long before Izaya was."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Oh-oh! I see. That-that's cool!"

"It's not that impressive. I grew up with it."

"That's still really cool."

Roppi fell silent, deciding not to argue that it was no different than him speaking Japanese.

Tsuki put the pot full of water on the stove and turned it on. Then walked over and sat down.

"So, what are you reading?" Tsuki asked.

"MPD Psycho."

"Hm?"

Tsuki slunk under Roppi's arm, who raised his arms to allow that, and rested his head on the raven's chest to read as well.

Which he quickly regretted. A very visual picture of a naked girl with a plant growing out of her head was muttering small words of help. The man replied by saying "Angels don't talk" and gripped the plant tightly. Then he pulled it out, dragging her brain out with it.

"What in the world...?" Tsuki's eyes stretched wide.

Roppi wrapped his arm around Tsuki's eyes.

"R18. Not for kids."

"Waah~"

"This is only the first book too. I'm kinda scared to see what comes later."

"What is it about?!"

"Not really sure yet. The main character's some guy with multiple personalities—I think—and he's supposed to catch killers. And then there's something about bar code's tattooed on the eye—"

"Tattooed on the  _eye_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my...no~." Tsuki turned and rubbed his face into Roppi's chest. "No, no, no."

Roppi chuckled.

And planted a kiss on Tsuki's head.

Tsuki jolted and looked up at him.

Roppi smiled but in his red eyes, Tsuki could see something he wasn't sure how to react to.

Lust.

Roppi was gazing at him with bedroom eyes that he usually gave him.

At least, before Takashiro came around.

Tsuki leaned up gingerly and placed his lips over Roppi's.

It was small. Just a peck on the mouth. But Roppi deepened it by sucking Tsuki's upper lip.

The two separated, red eyes meeting, then leaned back into each other.

Roppi put the book down, pressing it against Tsuki's back as his other hand twiddled with the hair over his neck.

They didn't do much. Just sucked on each others lips before Roppi separated.

"The water."

"Eh?"

"It's steaming." He pointed with a dainty index finger.

Tsuki looked over his shoulder. "Eh? Ah!"

The blond quickly got up as Roppi unraveled his arms then rushed over and turned down the heat. Then he opened a pack of noodles and put them in. He checked the smaller pot, which was also steaming, and turned that down as well then dumped the broccoli in.

"Whatcha making?"

"Alfredo noodles with broccoli."

"Mm. Noodles~."

Tsuki smiled as Roppi went back to reading. But on the inside he had a lot of questions. Was Roppi okay with such physical contact? Why was he always looking at him like that? Wouldn't he not want to be touched by anyone? Was he really not traumatized?

Did Roppi really want to have sex with Tsuki or was he feeling obligated again?

Roppi hadn't been touching him often, but the few times he has, it was to kiss or hold or...fondle.

Tsuki blushed at the thought.

It really wasn't anything major. Roppi didn't try to get him off or anything. But on the occasion his hand would travel a bit too low...

Tsuki then sighed.

He wasn't sure how to think of it. He was already aware that Roppi had that obligation issue when it came to sex. But they technically never got back together.

Or did they never breakup? Had they still been a couple through this whole endeavor?

Are they still a couple now?

Tsuki once again sighed as he stirred the noodles about.

"Oh, by the way." Roppi started. "You got any homework?"

"...Probably."  _ **'How can he change the subject so easily?'**_

"Prob'ly? You don't know?"

"No. I skipped today so I'll most-likely have homework."

"...Don't fall too far behind."

"I know."

"You should probably go after school and get your homework."

"I will...Tomorrow."

Roppi rolled his eyes. "Do you like school?"

"Um...I guess. I like art."

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I don't really go for friends. So I usually eat by myself. And I don't really talk to anyone..."

"You need to make friends."

"That's easier said than done." Tsuki said, beginning to make the Alfredo sauce.

"Hm...Do you eat with the teachers?"

"No."

"Hm." Roppi glanced at him then looked away. "Well, if you get lonely, you can always come see me."

"Heh, are  _you_  lonely, Roppi-san?"

"Nope. It's  _so fun_  to be alone. Must be a common trait of albino's. Heheh, Prussia~."

Tsuki didn't understand that reference of Prussia, but he decided not to question it.

But it seems he should have due to Roppi yelling, "I'm funny, dammit!" in a voice that made Tsuki chuckle.

Not long after, lunch was ready and the blond was handing Roppi a plate. The once raven-haired man gave a small thanks as he sat up and took the plate, putting the book on the coffee table.

"Itadakimasu." Tsuki said before beginning to eat.

Roppi glanced at him for that but said nothing and began to eat.

As usual, Roppi scarfed down his food, devouring it as quickly as he could—although he was skilled enough not to make a mess of his face.

"By the way, Tsuki." Roppi said before swallowing a heavy mouthful of food. "I'm not going to be able to pay you so you don't need to cook for me."

"Eh?" Tsuki looked at him. "I-I know that. Don't-don't worry about it."

"You sure? I mean, it must be a hassle—"

"It's fine, really. I don't mind."

"...If you say so."

And once again, the conversation stalled.

"S-so, um, wh-what was that game you were playing?"

Roppi stared at him. "It's called Blazblue."

"O-oh. Is it fun?"

"Relatively. It's my favorite game."

"Really?" Tsuki was genuinely surprised. "I-I don't really take you for a gamer, honestly."

"That's cuz I left my console at Izaya's place."

"...I think it's more of you didn't have a TV at your place."

"...True." he said curtly, putting down his empty plate on the table. "But no, I used to play all the time, back when I had nothing better to do."

"I see. What are your favorite games?"

Roppi squinted at him. "I told you my favorite."

"I-I mean, besides Blazblue. What do you like?"

"...I like thriller games that tell a story—Left 4 Dead, Borderlands, Devil May Cry. And Well, I like the little random games, like Demolition Derby, if I have someone to play with. Lego's is pretty fun, too. Then there's those days where I particularly hate myself and play games like Bloodbourne and Dark Souls."

"...I see."

"...Heh, I'ma take a wild guess you don't play games."

"N-no, not really."

"When your done, you wanna play something?"

"Eh?! Re-really?"

"...Ye~ah. It won't mess up my profiles."

"S-sure then."

"Koy. What do you want to play?"

"...Um, I-I don't know."

Roppi chuckled, then pulled his wheelchair to him and shimmied on. He rolled to the TV, grabbed a shoe box that was sitting by the Xbox console and placed them in his lap. With a single push to his wheels, he was back to Tsuki's side.

He placed Devil May Cry, Evil Within, Oblivion, Skyrim, Dark Souls, Bloodbourne, Fallout 3, Bioshock, Final Fantasy X2, and Kingdom Hearts on the table then handed the box to Tsuki. The teen put his plate on the table and grabbed the offering, beginning to shuffle through the games.

Blazblue was at the top of the pile—although the game wasn't in the case. Tsuki placed it on the couch and continued on his search. He noted that Roppi had a mixture of Xbox and PlayStation games—and thus glanced up to finally notice two black consoles on the other side of the shelf from the white one. Knowing he wasn't limited to just the Xbox, he looked through the games with more vigor.

He was sad that he only recognized two games—which was Mortal Kombat and Sonic—but there were many with interesting covers.

Tsuki finally decided on a game and held it out to Roppi.

"...You wanna play Demolition Derby?"

"It-it...looks intriguing."

"...Alright. Finish eating and we'll play."

"Okay."

Tsuki did as instructed and the two were soon playing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swedish:
> 
> "No, you bitch!"
> 
> "NO! FUCK!"
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

"You bastard! Don't side swipe me!" Roppi yelled.

"Wha—you did that to me on the last lap!" Tsuki yelled back.

"Yeah, but it was funny when I did it."

"It was not!"

"Twas too!"

"It wasn't!"

"Twas too!"

"Stop talking British, you're Japanese!"

"I'm Swedish!"

"Swedish isn't British! There more closely related to Germany than Britain!"

"What the hell, you're not supposed to know that!"

"Heh, I know some things."

"Mer, mer, mer. HA!"

"Wha—NO!"

"YES!" Roppi shot his hands up in the air as his car crossed the finish line before Tsuki's.

"No, where did you come from?!"

"I was behind you the whole time." Roppi said with laughter in his voice.

"That was no fair. I was gonna win~!"

"Not anymore, heh heh heh."

"You..." Tsuki put the controller down.

"Aw~, you gonna whine~?"

"No!" Tsuki wrapped his arms around Roppi.

Not expecting it, Roppi let out an undignified squeal as the two fell over with Tsuki on top.

"Scary Tsuki has appeared!" Roppi yelled with laughter as he squirmed underneath the blond, getting his legs into a comfortable position under Tsuki's.

Once the two stopped moving, Tsuki rested on top of the used-to-be-raven with a pout.

"You're a jerk."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad."

"You've done it every single race."

"I have not."

" _Almost_ every race."

"Yeah...but you won every single gauntlet and car soccer."

"Not every single one."

"Exactly! I'm evening the score."

Tsuki just growled.

"Oh, Grumpy-Grumperson. Don't be grumpy." Roppi held the sides of Tsuki's face, twiddling with his hair. "Don't be sore-loser, it's okay~."

Tsuki only grumbled.

Roppi chuckled, then leaned up and kissed Tsuki's forehead.

"There, compensation."

Tsuki glanced up at him.

Then leaned up more.

Roppi stared at him. Then chuckled. "What, not enough?"

Tsuki said nothing, blushing brightly. Roppi chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Tsuki's nose. Then his cheek. Then his chin. Tsuki waited for Roppi to do more.

Finally, Tsuki was obliged. Roppi planted his warm lips over the teens, automatically making it more intimate by sucking on his upper lip. Tsuki returned the favor, pulling on Roppi's bottom lip.

Roppi's tongue slipped between Tsuki's lip. And was welcomed happily.

As the kiss became more and more heated, their hands start to roam. Tsuki's hand trailed to Roppi's hip while the other sat at his chest. Roppi's went to a more inappropriate area, gripping one of Tsuki's ass cheeks and his upper thigh.

The touches caused obvious reactions in their nether regions. Which in turn caused them to pause and separate.

"...Um, Roppi-san...?" Tsuki said, not asking if they could or if it was okay but why Roppi wanted to.

But Roppi took it differently as he smiled up at him with a crimson blush and put a hand on his chest.

"Do you want...?"

Tsuki didn't answer.

_**'This doesn't feel right.'** _

"Roppi-san..." Tsuki leaned down for a kiss.

"Roppi! I'm back!"

Tsuki jolted away as Shinra called out his return, closing the front door and heading down the hall.

"Hi, Tsuki." Shinra smiled at the blond—who now sat at the opposite end of the couch. "I see you made lunch."

"Ye-yeah. How are you, Shinra-kun?"

"I'm good." Shinra leaned over the couch, staring down at the still lying Roppi. "And how are you, Roppi?"

"...Peachy." Roppi grumbled, before rolling over on his side and grabbing his Playstation controller.

"I see you're in your usual mood." The underground doctor loosened his necktie as he headed back down the hall. "Celty's not back yet?"

"No. It's just been Tsuki and I."

"...Okay." Shinra went into the bedroom.

"That's a calm response. He usually goes on a rant."

"...Roppi-san, are you annoyed?"

"A little bit." Roppi clicked around on the screen, before picking a mini-game that was solo-player only.

"Why...?"

"Cuz we got cock-blocked. We were going to do it and—pfft!"

_**'...So he really does want to do it. Is he really not traumatized?'** _

"You should go and take care of that."

"Hah?"

"That." Roppi tapped his upper thigh with his cased foot.

Tsuki blushed. Then stared at Roppi's crotch, but wasn't able to see anything distinctive due to the nightgown he wore.

"Hurry up. Unless you want Shinra to see your bulge."

"Uh-um-um, I-I don't want to...do that in Shinra-kun's house."

"...Hm, okay." Roppi sat up and paused his game. Then he grabbed a big water bottle, grabbed his wheelchair and hoisted himself into it.

"Um, Roppi-san, I can do—"

"I'm not helpless." Was the reply, which silenced Tsuki instantly.

Roppi went to the fridge and opened the freezer, then stretched up as far as he could—Tsuki was certain he had stood up—and grabbed an ice tray. With a twist, he got three ice cubs into the bottle.

As he stretched up to return the ice tray, Shinra came back.

"What are you doi—Roppi!" Shinra balked and rushed over. "I told you not to stand!"

"It's fine." Roppi sat back down and closed the freezer door then wheeled himself over to the sink.

"No, no!" Shinra snatched the bottle.

"Hey!"

"I got this. You sit back down."

"I  _am_ sitting down, you ass—"

"On the couch. Go."

Roppi glowered at him then leaned back in his wheelchair and crossed his arms.

Shinra sighed. "Tsuki, come get him."

Tsuki jolted. "Uh-um—"

"Don't make him your bitch boy." Roppi grumbled as he turned his wheelchair and wheeled himself back.

Shinra rolled his eyes as he filled the water bottle and walked over to disgruntled albino.

"Here."

Roppi took it from him with a small thanks. Then he took a drink before passing it to Tsuki. Tsuki took a drink as well then held the bottle between his legs. The cold was a shock and almost made him yelp but he held it back because Shinra was still in the room.

"Hey, Shinra. Get me a bowl of those noddles,  _please~_."

Shinra didn't answer, although he let out a dry laugh. He then went about doing as asked, putting the food in the microwave to reheat it.

"So, did you call Celty?" Roppi asked.

"Yes, she said she was with Shizuo."

"Shocker." He turned to Tsuki. "Wanna keep playing?"

"Um..." Tsuki glanced at Shinra, knowing it was rude to play a video game when there was company. But then again, this was Shinra's house and Roppi was living here so was it okay? "Sure."

Roppi smiled and as the two discussed which mini-game to play, Shinra came over with the bowl of food.

"Thanks." Roppi said, taking a bite before the race started.

As the two played, Shinra went about making himself some coffee. Tsuki's issue regarding his nether region soon faded as he focused more on the task at hand, the water bottle being placed on the floor.

Within thirty minutes, Roppi had finished his food right before Celty and Shizuo entered the room.

"Hey, Roppi."

"'ello, Shizuo."

"When were you two on a first name basis?" Tsuki asked.

"Since he visits everyday—Holy shit!"

Roppi jumped as a school bus came from the side and T-boned Roppi's car into the wall.

"You dick! That scared me!"

"Heh heh heh."

As Tsuki revved the school bus forward, pinning Roppi in place, he was also blocking the racetrack with his long body—thus stopping the computer cars also in the race. Three of the cars crapped out, falling off the race chart.

"Let go!" Roppi yelled with laughter in his voice, revving his car.

"No."

"Hahahaha, you dick!"

Inch by inch, Roppi was creeping forward.

"Come on, come on. Release~ me~!"

"Never!"

"Let me—YES! Freedom!"

"No!"

The school bus revved into the wall as Roppi rushed to the finish line. Tsuki backed up, crashing into another car and knocking him out of the race and headed the opposite way Roppi went.

"Oh god, last lap. Last lap, come on, baby!" Roppi yelled as he raced by, bouncing ever-so-slightly. "Oh, gotta dodge the dead cars! Oh no! Oh god! Jesus Christ, did you kill everyone but me?!"

"Almost."

"Hahaha, oh shit. It's just me and the green car."

"I'm coming for you."

"No!"

"I'm coming for you. I'm coming for... _you—_ NO, I missed!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Tsuki had attempted the same strategy as before—to T-bone—Roppi—but Roppi barely passed by. However, the green car wasn't as lucky, running right into Tsuki and killing himself.

"Come on, come on, come on." Tsuki muttered as he backed up his bus and cut across the field.

"Yes, I'm gonna win!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes—NE~~~IN!"

Tsuki's slammed into the front of Roppi's car causing him to spin and slam into the wall—ultimately killing Roppi's car.

"I was so close..." Roppi said in a small voice, causing Tsuki to laugh.

"That was an intense round."

"That was intense, yeah."

The two chuckled as they were taken back to the mini-games.

"On that note, time to turn it off." Roppi said, exiting out to the main menu.

"Aw~"

"Tis too much company. Must turn off PlayStation."

"O~kay~."

Roppi shimmied himself onto the coffee table, then the chair closet to the TV, where he went about pulling the game out of the console and putting it in its case. After that he turned it off and put the game in the box.

He then stared at the couch.

"It's too much of an effort to get back to the couch...I'ma just stay here. Hand me bookie-book." Roppi held his hands out and did the baby move of opening and closing his fists in grabbing motions.

Tsuki handed him the MPD Psycho book.

"Yayz, thank-come."

He slouched down into the chair before opening the book. Tsuki had no clue what Roppi just said but he decided not to ask since it sounded like he said 'Thanks'.

"So, how have you been, Shizuo?"

"Fine. Yourself?" Shizuo sat down in another chair.

"Relatively okay."

"Relatively...?"

"My hips hurt."

Tsuki jolted while Shizuo glanced at him.

Roppi stared at the bartender. "Why you looking at him? Get your mind out of the gutter. I've been sitting down all day."

"...Oh."

"Shizuo's dir~ty~."

"Well, it's you. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That's mean."

"Heh. How're your legs feeling?"

"Dead. Yours?"

"Still kicking, fortunately."

"Lucky bastard." Roppi muttered, then looked at Shizuo. "And your man-hunt? How's that going to you?"

"...Well, it's going...slow."

"Even with Great Information Broker Orihara Izaya on your side?"

That obviously left a sour taste in Shizuo's mouth from the glower Roppi received.

"I don't know what the flea's doing, but he's not helping, that's for sure."

"Oh?" Roppi smirked. "Well, he's never really been a team player. What about Shiki? He giving you any grief?"

"He...keeps me updated."

"Yayz." Roppi went back to his book.

"Is...anyone keeping you updated?"

"Not a whit. Is there such a thing as an outside world?" He chuckled.

Shizuo stared at him then chuckled as well. "Well, still no sign of him. He apparently ran into someone in the Yellow Scarves but other than that, nothing."

"Who was this Yellow Scarves person?"

"Can't remember. Just some kid."

"...Would the name Kida Masaomi ring any bells?"

Tsuki's eyes widened.

"...Not for that reason, no." Shizuo replied.

"...Koy."

"Is...Kida-san a Yellow Scarves?" Tsuki asked.

Roppi glanced at him. "...Nope."

"Eh? Then why'd you—"

"Just for shits and giggles. And for the fact he used to be mistaken for a member."

"O-Oh, I see..."

"Heh, did that scare you a little?" Roppi sneered at him. "Thought your friend was a delinquent?"

"He-he's not really my friend—"

"Ouch. I'm wounded, and I was working so hard for that title."

Tsuki jolted and looked over his shoulder. "Ki-Kida-san! When'd you get here?"

"Just now. Sup, handicap?" He waved to Roppi.

"Nothing much, wannabe-bad boy. Yourself?"

"Doing good. Brought Saki along today."

"Hello, Roppi-kun." The girl Tsuki had only seen once before said.

"Hi, Saki."

Saki smiled, the smile almost eerie from Tsuki's perspective, as the two came around to sit on the couch.

"Hello, Tsukishima." Saki said, leaning forward to stare past Kida at the bright blond.

"Um, H-hi."

"Oh, this is your first official meeting, huh?" Kida said, putting an arm around Tsuki.

"I-I guess. You've mentioned her before. And I saw her at that time."

"At that time?" Roppi rolled over, propping his head up with his arm. "What time was that?"

"Izaya didn't tell you?" Kida sneered.

"He only tells me what I need to know." Roppi glared at him. "If he didn't tell, either I don't need to know or it'll piss me off."

"Welll, then it's probably the 'piss me off' chunk."

"Ah, then I don't want to know." Roppi shifted back over on his back and opened his book.

"...Do you have any underwear on, Roppi-kun?" Saki asked, catching Tsuki and Kida's attention.

"No, why?"

Saki smiled, letting out a giggle. "Your nightgown is riding up."

"Hm?" Roppi lifted his book to stare down at himself.

She was right. The nightgown was up enough to expose his left hip and upper thighs—although it bunched between his legs to hide the important parts.

"Hm, koy." Roppi put his book on the table and arched up so his rump raised off the chair. He then went about pulling down the nightgown. It went over the cast on his thigh, then he sat back down—where the back stayed in place but the front sagged back to how it was before. He pushed it up again. Then released. And it fell back down.

He glowered at it.

He repeated it again and got the same result.

"Sit up." Shizuo said.

"I wanna lay down."

"You can't in that chair. Sit up."

"No'z."

"You don't want the girls to see your unmentionables."

"Saki's already seen them and if Celty likes Shinra so much, it shouldn't matter if she sees my dick."

"That's not how it works."

"Yeah it does. She loves one dick so other dicks don't matter."

Smoke puffed from Celty's neck while Shinra smiled happily.

"You're...so crude."

"My apologies. But I'm right."

"You may be right but you don't need to go whipping your manly bits around."

"Why aren't you wearing underwear is my question." Kida growled. "You want people to look?"

"You try to pull anything up over these!" He kicked his cased legs wildly. "Tell me how well that works out."

Kida chuckled. "Well, aren't you animated today."

Roppi paused at that in contemplation. "...I'm bored, sue me."

Roppi pushed the nightgown down one more times before giving up.

"Fuck it, it's fine."

"No, its not fine. Sit up."

"My  _ass hurts_ from sitting down  _all day_ so no—oh, Jesus!"

Shizuo picked Roppi up bridal style although he curled his arm over Roppi's legs instead of under to keep his nightgown from falling down.

"Vacate." he said to the three teens on the couch.

Kida and Saki obliged but before Tsuki could, Shizuo sat Roppi down so the albino's head was resting on Tsuki's lap.

"So this is your solution? Make sure not to expose my crotch by putting me next to his?"

"Like you'll get raunchy with other people around."

"Oh ho ho!" Roppi propped himself on his elbows. "And what evidence do you have to support that cuz I've got more saying I would!"

Shizuo didn't answer for a moment. "Would you?"

"No." Roppi lied back down. "Just don't make assumptions."

"That's a reasonable assumption to make."

"For  _you_."

Shizuo glowered at him as Roppi opened his back again.

"So," Kida started, sitting down in the chair Roppi vacated. "What's this time that Saki saw you?"

"Hm?" Roppi glanced at him. "Why you wanna know?"

"For obvious reasons..." Kida said as Saki came over to sit in his lap.

"Well then Saki can explain."

The girl smiled that eerie smile before looking over his shoulder at Kida. "Do you really want to know?"

"...Yes."

Roppi chuckled, earning him a glower from Kida.

"Well, Izaya-san asked me to take Roppi-kun's virginity."

Kida  _did not_ like that response. It was obvious from his facial expression.

"We made it relatively far but in the end we didn't do it. The most Roppi-kun could do was touch my breasts—"

"Which feel weird, might I add." Roppi said. "Boobs look great but they're really weird to touch."

"That's because Roppi-kun's used to firmness."

"Yup~. Oh, Saki, riddle me this real quick—how come girls are soft?"

"Roppi-kun's pretty soft for a boy."

"That's cuz I have a lot of sex."

"Haha, that's just a superstition."

"One that makes sense."

"Heehee, I guess so. Well, honestly, I think girls are softer because we're meant to be held and we take better care of our skin than boys do."

"Hm~? Okay, I'll go with that."

She smiled. "Well, anyway, that's the only reason I've seen Roppi-kun naked and the couple of times we showered together. I don't even know what Roppi-kun's erection looks like. But I do know he's circumcised."

"Too much, Saki." Kida rested his head on her shoulder. "I didn't need to know that."

Saki just smiled.

_**'What's circumcised mean?'**_ Tsuki thought, glancing to the side.

"...You've seen my dick and you know what yours looks like, right, Tsuki?"

"Eh?!" Tsuki jolted, looking down at Roppi with a blush.  _ **He read my mind again.'**_

"Yup, I did. But you have done a comparison between you and me, right?" Roppi rolled over so he could prop his head on his hand without burying his elbows into Tsuki's leg.

"...Um, well," Tsuki looked away. "N-not really..."

"...Alright." Roppi sat up on his knees, letting the leg with the long cast dangle off the couch since he couldn't bend that knee. "Do you know what a foreskin is?"

"...No."

Roppi tilted his head back with an exasperated sigh.

"'Ello~!" Someone called down the hall after the front door closed.

"Hi, Delic!" Kida called as the florescent blond hobbled down the hall.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Delic smiled.

"Trying to explain circumcision to Tsuki."

Delic's smile vanished.

"Oh~." A voice that grated on Shizuo's nerves mused as an unwanted guest walked in. "Tsuki-chan doesn't know that either? Delili, what have you taught him?"

"Shut up, asshole. No one asked for you." Delic sat down in one of the chairs.

"That's very mean." Izaya came around the couch. Roppi shifted so he was sitting on his rump so Izaya could sit next to him.

"What happened to it hurting to sit down?" Shizuo glowered at Roppi.

The blond was ignored.

"Has he done any comparisons?" Izaya asked, looking at Roppi. "You or his brother?"

"No to me; I don't know for Delic."

"N-Nii-san's looked the same as mine." Tsuki said.

There was a brief silence as to why Tsuki knew what his brother's penis looked like but it went unnoticed by the little blond.

"Oh, so Tsuki's phimotic too?" Izaya chimed.

"I don't have Phimosis!" Delic yelled.

"Really? You look like Shizu-chan, I figured that'd be the same too."

"I don't have Phimosis either!" Shizuo yelled.

"Eh? Did it peel back finally? You were phimotic back in high school."

"The hell you know about what's in my pants?"

"I'm an informant. It's kind of my job."

"And it's my job to get pictures! So drop you pants! I need to update my proof stash!"

"You-you've taken pictures of me?!"

"No, but you believed me, didn't ya?"

"And proved we were right." Izaya sneered.

Shizuo opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Causing Izaya and Roppi to leer at him.

"I don't like it when you two get along." Shizuo muttered.

"Eh? Are you pouting?"

"He totally is." Izaya and Roppi intertwined their hands while pressing against each other.

"Think we can make him blush?"

"Probably."

"Knock it off!" Shizuo yelled.

The two chuckled.

"Now, now, let's calm down." Shinra said, carrying a tray of tea over. "Celty's about to get angry too."

"Ah, okay." Roppi said, pulling away from Izaya.

"Aw~, you're no fun, Roppi-chan."

"Sorry, but it's best not to piss off the landlord when you're a freeloader."

"If you're that worried about it, I can pay Celty and Shinra to house you." He took a cup off the tray with a thank you.

"No, no. I don't need to be even more indebted to you than I already am." Roppi pulled out his cellphone. "I'll pay them myself."

"It won't make much of a difference. A baby is never able to repay their mother."

"I'm not your baby." Roppi sent a message then closed his phone.

"Hm~. Then who is your mommy?"

"None of your business."

Tsuki's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hah, oh, by the way."

Tsuki pulled out his phone.

**(1) New Message**

**Roppi-san**

He opened it.

_:I'll show you the difference between circumcision and uncircumcision the next time we have sex.:_

Tsuki's eyes widened.

_**'Next time? There's a next time?'** _

Roppi chuckled and kissed Tsuki's cheek.

"I brought you some new games."

"Oh!" Roppi turned to Izaya. "What kind?"

"PS4." Izaya reached into his bag. "Both horror games."

"Oo, oo, what are they?" Roppi leaned forward.

"Alien Isolation and Until Dawn."

Roppi cocked a brow. "Alien Isolation...?"

Izaya pulled the games out.

And Roppi let out an over-exaggerated gasp as he snatched the game from Izaya's hand.

"Oh my god, yes! The Aliens!"

Tsuki stared at Roppi as he excitedly talked to Izaya.

_**'He's really not traumatized at all. After everything that Takashiro did...'** _

"I also brought an Oculus Rift with more horror games." Izaya pulled out a black mask thing.

"Yesh!"

"You wanna try it out now?"

"Ah, loved to. But I'll try it out when everyone's gone."

"Ha~h?"

"Tis rude to play game when guest are present."

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"Hm?" Roppi looked around. "Would you?"

"I don't mind."

"Nah."

"It's alright."

"I wanna see how this Oculus works."

"I'm curious too."

"Well there's your answer!" Izaya beamed.

"Heh...alright then."

Izaya grinned then went about synchronizing the Oculus to the Xbox.

"What game?" Roppi asked.

"Wanna do Slender?"

"Oh dear, yes!"

Izaya smiled.

In less than ten minutes Roppi was putting on the Oculus.

"Wow, this is cool!" Roppi said, the screen showing he was in front of a warehouse of some sort. Roppi turned his head in real life, causing the vision to turn in the game. "This is really cool."

"Here." Izaya grabbed Roppi's hands—making him jolt—and helped him grab the controller.

"Okay, okay." Roppi snickered as he moved forward. "Oh god, I'm actually nervous."

"Here, Tsuki," Izaya said and stood. "He may get flaily so you should move."

"Kay."

Izaya grabbed a chair from the counter and brought it over by the couch to sit down while Tsuki went over to Delic and sat on the chair with him. The two blonds shifted so the two were sitting on his hips with Delic's arm wrapped around Tsuki.

"Wait a minute." Roppi said as he walked into the main room. "Is this—is this the mine one?"

"Yes."

"No! No, not Kate!"

"You already know?"

"Course I do, I watch Markiplier."

"Haha-hows it going, bros? My name is Pew~diepie."

Roppi swung his arm out but was no where close to hitting Izaya.

"Where are you?" Roppi leaned over, still swinging his arm wildly. "I'll smack the shit outa you!"

Izaya snickered. "Play the game."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"Fuckernugget!"

Izaya laughed but he put his hand over his mouth to muffle it.

"As soon as this oculus comes off, Izaya." Roppi threatened.

"I'll be long gone."

"I'll get you!"

Roppi came up to a generator and clicked a button, the generator turning from red to green.

"Not if Slender gets you first."

"Fuck off." Roppi said with a chuckle.

Roppi turned down a hallway.

And came to a stop with a short screech. A person was running towards him, cloaked in a white hoodie with black hair.

"No, no!" Roppi yelled, clicking a button that narrowed the beam of the flashlight. "Why are you here already?! Go away!"

Roppi walked backwards until he was out of the hall then turned and ran.

He ran down another hallway, leaning forward in real life to peak around the corner. Then he ran forward. A flash of red peeked out of one of the rooms on the left.

"Generator!" Roppi turned into the room, but he quickly looked over his shoulder before entering completely.

He turned the generator green and ran out, turning left.

"Oh, what was that? What was—ah! NO! NO!" Roppi had turned around to see the person running toward him. He narrowed his light as he walked backwards. "Why does she sound so weird?"

Roppi reached up and adjusted his headphone ever so slightly then turned and ran.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu_ —HI!"

Roppi's screen shifted, which made him jolt and he looked to his left to see a faceless man reaching for him.

"Oh god, your beautiful! Don't touch me!" Roppi said as he ran away.

Roppi found a third generator and turned it green.

"Okay, okay, doing good so far. No—no, no!"

Roppi shined his light.

"BITCH!"

Izaya chuckled.

"Shut up, don't, laugh at me."

"Your screams are funny."

"So are yours when I shove—agh, fuck off Slendy!"

Roppi ran away.

Then he started mock crying. "I don't know where to go. There's an ASSHOLE!" Roppi turned around and shined his light. "On my ass, making it harder than it needs to be! Just go away, BI~TCH~!"

"Fuck, run, run, run run run! RUN YOU DUMBASS!"

Roppi's screen bleeped.

"GO AWAY!"

A flash of red streaked Roppi's screen.

"Oh, oh oh oh! Come here! Come here!"

He turned the generator green.

"Here we go, yes! Yes—AAAH!"

Roppi jolted back as he turned around and the white-hooded person leaped at him. His legs kicked as he screamed, the controller slipping out of his hands. Tsuki screamed as well, so did Shizuo while Delic, Shinra, and Celty jumped. Kida grabbed Saki—who had no reaction. Izaya just laughed.

The figure vanished and Roppi's character was back on its feet.

"Fu~ck." Roppi groaned, sitting up as well.

Roppi lifted the Oculus off his eyes and looked around himself before grabbing his controller and continuing on his journey.

"Dum tik."

Izaya chuckled.

"You make another Pewdiepie joke, I swear to god I'll cut you."

"I wasn't."

"Liar."

"I kinda wanna play this when you're done." Kida chuckled.

"You can!" Roppi yelled as he turned his character around and ran. "You can take this oculus! I actually wanna see if you can do better than me."

"Challenge accepted."

Roppi grinned.

Roppi found another generator.

"Yes, I'm done!—Wait, what? Five?! I thought I was on six! No!"

He turned and ran.

"Argh! I don't know where to go~."

"Go right." Izaya said.

"Right? Right...AH NO, NO!" Roppi shined his light then turned and ran. "Why did I listen to you?!"

"I saw the generator though."

"Where?!"

"In the room behind her."

"What, no! She's blocking me!"

Roppi turned around and shined his light.

"What do I do...?"

Roppi backed away then dropped his light.

The girl ran at him.

He shined his light and backed away. Then dropped it again.

She ran at him.

Slowly Roppi repeated this action until he was in the main room. Once there, he turned to the side and let her run out then shined his light and swiveled around her.

Then he ran down the hall.

"Generator, generator, generator, GENERATOR YES!"

The generator turned green.

"Get to ze elevator~!"

Roppi ran forward instead of turning around since the hall went in a big loop.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go..." Roppi muttered to himself repeatedly.

Roppi made it to the designated elevator and pushed the button.

"Yeah! Fuck off, bitch, I win!"

Roppi looked up to see the light of day above him.

"I fucking win."

Roppi took the oculus off, blinking a few times to catch his bearings.

"Wah, this thing is cool." Roppi grinned. "Kida's turn!"

"Yeah, buddy."

Izaya took the controller to configure it back to the menu screen. Then he restarted the level as Kida came over to take the oculus from Roppi.

Once it was set up, Izaya coaxed Kida to take the controller and the game started.

"This is a lot different with the headphones on." Kida mused.

"It is. Have fun, Kida."

* * *

"Aaaaah! Dammit!" Kida yelled.

"You died again." Izaya stated the obvious.

"This is hard! Roppi made it look easy."

"I know the patterns because of Markiplier so..."

"Ugh..." Kida took off the oculus. "My eyes are starting to hurt."

"That's the tell-tale sign to stop." Izaya said, holding his hand out for the controller.

Kida handed it over.

Izaya shut down the Xbox then stood and stretched.

Roppi looked at his phone.

"You guys shoulder head home. It's almost ten."

"Is it?" Shizuo looked at the clock.

"Indeed." Delic said, standing up after Tsuki. "Do you two want a ride home?" He turned to Kida and Saki.

"Yes, please." Kida said.

"Is Izaya-san going to walk home?" Saki asked, leaning forward with that smile.

"Yeah." He checked his phone. "The last train doesn't leave for a half-an-hour, though. Neh, Shizu-chan, wanna hang—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Izaya just smiled.

"You could stay here and keep me company for the night." Roppi said, holding his hands outstretched.

"I actually have an early morning so I can't." Izaya intertwined his fingers with Roppi's. "But I'll come tomorrow."

"...Kay."

Izaya chuckled before planting a kiss on Roppi's forehead.

Then he separated and headed to the door.

Tsuki felt a small twinge of jealousy to that interaction. But said nothing as he followed after Kida.

"Hey, Tsuki!"

Tsuki stopped and looked back at Roppi.

Roppi was sitting on his knees—at least one of his knees—so he could look over the couch at him.

"Gimme a kiss, you asshole."

"Eh?!" Tsuki jolted and blushed. "O-okay, sorry."

Tsuki walked back over, where Roppi outstretched his arms and grabbed the blonds shoulders to pull himself up a bit. He gave Tsuki a quick peck on the lips then smiled.

And flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Bye, Tsuki. Go to school tomorrow."

"I-I will." Tsuki rubbed the now red spot above his brows.

"I mean it. Don't skip."

"I won't." Tsuki said with more stern.

"Good." Roppi let him go. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

With that, Tsuki turned to the door and left.

The four said their good-byes to Izaya and Shizuo—who went their separate ways as soon as they were out of the door—and clamored into the car.

Kida and Saki sat in the back, while Tsuki took the passenger seat.

"Do you two have a choice of music or is anything good?" Delic asked.

"Anything's good." Saki answered.

"As long as its not Hatsune Miku." Kida added.

"That is doable."

"Yay."

With that said, Delic turned on the stereo, keeping it at a moderate volume as they drove off.

It took less than ten minutes to get to Kida's place.

"It was nice to meet you, Tsukishima-kun." Saki said. "It's nice seeing Roppi-kun being social."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"See you at school tomorrow." Kida said.

"Yeah. Bye."

"See ya."

With the two gone, Delic turned down the radio before driving off.

"So, you told Roppi you skipped?"

"Not...really. You and Ky-Kyuhei-san took me over to Shinra's a little after noon so Roppi-san asked why I was...there instead of at school."

"Ah. Did you tell him why?"

"No. I...lied. Told him I wasn't feeling good this morning."

"That's not necessarily a lie."

"I know. He thought I skipped to see him, though. I didn't want him to blame himself."

"...Doesn't sound like blame but he's full of himself but okay..." Delic muttered.

Tsuki didn't answer.

_**'Will Nii-san ever like Roppi-san?'**_ He thought in annoyance.

* * *

"Well, we're going to go to bed." Shinra said, Celty walking over as she typed out something.

_:Don't stay up too late.:_

"I won't." Roppi smiled.

_:Good-night, Roppi.:_

"Night."

"Night." Shinra waved before he went down the hall.

Once the two were gone, Roppi let his smile slip and grabbed the Xbox controller. Lying on his side, he turned the Xbox on and went to his dowloadable games—clicking on Minecraft.

From there, he would spend the rest of the night playing something until dawn breaks over the horizon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swedish:
> 
> "Stupid bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

 "Morning, Tsuki." Kida said.

"Morning." The albino replied as he grabbed his slippers from his shoe locker and moved out of the way so Kida could grab his. "How are you?"

"Doing good. Yourself?"

"Fine."

"Heh, bet you're dreading going to class."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah, but you've got missing assignments."

Tsuki just groaned.

Causing Kida to chuckled.

With their slippers on and shoes put away, the two got out of the way of the lockers.

"Well, I'll see you later—"

"Wait." Kdia snagged the end of Tsuki's scarf. "Let's wait for Anri-chan and Mikado."

"...Um, you don't have to come with me."

"Come on, don't leave me alone."

Tsuki just stared at him. He really would rather go to the classroom and sit down—at least talk to the teacher.

But in the end, he sighed and turned to Kida. "Fine."

Kida smiled at him.

The two sat pressed against the wall, Tsuki sitting down and pulling out his sketch book to occupy himself. Kida slid down the wall to sit beside the blond and stared over his shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Delic-Nii."

"Hm~. I didn't think Delic had that big of a nose.

"He does. He has pretty big ears too."

"But the headphones cover it."

"Yeah, but your nose is the same size as your ears so..."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." Tsuki nodded.

Kida put his thumb and index on the top and bottom of his ear, then slid them over his cheek to compare to his nose.

"Huh."

Tsuki erased a mistake before continuing.

"Can I look through your sketch book?"

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened and he looked at Kida in surprise. The only one who has ever asked that was Delic—not even Roppi has asked.

But before Tsuki could answer, Anri and Mikado walked in.

"Good morning, Kida-kun." Mikado said.

"Good morning." Anri muttered.

"Morning, guys!" Kida stood. "Nice to see you two come in together!"

"E-eh?! No, you've got it wrong!" Mikado started.

Anri blushed.

"I-I mean..."

As Mikado continued to be flustered, Tsuki put his sketch book back in his bag and turned away.

"Hahaha, honestly Mikado, you're too easy. Hey, Tsuki, what do you..."

Kida turned to pull Tsuki into the conversation but the albino blond was already long gone.

Tsuki sighed as he walked down the hall by himself.

**_'Jeez, don't know why Kida has a sudden interest in me. Maybe Delic-Nii said something about my nightmares and asked him to keep an eye on me?'_ **

Tsuki didn't know, though he hoped that wasn't the answer. He didn't want a chaperon that was younger than him.

His eyes stung. He reached up under his glasses and rubbed them. He knew it was from lack of sleep as well as the sluggishness in his every step.

_**'I just want this day to end and it hasn't even started yet.'**_ He thought.  _ **'Just wanna go home...'**_

"G-good morning, Kishitani-sempai."

Tsuki stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. He quickly turned around to see a girl standing behind him. She must have been walking as well, since she ended up bumping into him when he stopped.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" They both called at the same time.

The two then blushed at being in unison.

"Um—"

"Uh, I'm sorry." Tsuki said, giving a quick bow. "Yo-you caught me by surprise."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She bowed deeply. "Ha-have a good day!"

She turned and ran. "Eh, wa-wait a minute! How did..."

But she was already out of sight.

"...You know my name?"

Tsuki scowled at his unanswered question before turning around with a sigh.

_**'That was weird.'** _

* * *

Class couldn't go any slower. What's worse, he didn't have his art class till after lunch. So he was stuck doing boring classes until then. He was so irritated and his stomach was adding to it as it growled for food.

Tsuki sighed as he tilted hi head back with his arms crossed.

_**'Come on, turn noon already.'** _

"Kishitani-kun, can you answer the question?"

"Hah?" Tsuki cocked a brow.

"The answer. What is it?"

"..." Tsuki didn't answer.

"Pay attention."

Tsuki glowered.

_**'I swear this teacher fucking targets me. I really don't want to be here. I wanna see Roppi-san.'** _

Lunch couldn't come any slower.

But as soon as it was, he was the first out of the room. He headed straight to the roof with bag in tow and headed to his spot up by the water tower.

"Hey, Tsuki!"

Tsuki paused halfway up the ladder to the call as he looked over his shoulder.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us?" Kida called.

"...Thanks for the offer but I kinda wanna go up here." Tsuki answered, then continued to climb.

Atop the roof of the stairwell entrance, Tsuki opened his bento—which was a hamburger and fries that had been kept warm with a heating pad.

He gave a silent 'Itadakimasu' and began eating.

"Hey, Tsuki~." Kida popped up the ladder. "Stop being antisocial."

Tsuki glanced at him. "But this is my spot."

"Ah, ah! I see, I see." Kida climbed up. "Well, then can we join you?"

Mikado came up next.

"...Sure..."

Anri was last to join the circle, the three friends opening their bento's to start eating.

Tsuki glanced at them before he continued eating.

"You disappeared this morning. What happened?" Kida asked.

Tsuki really didn't want to answer but he swallowed his food nonetheless and looked at the dark blond.

"You guys were talking so I excused myself." He answered and started eating again.

"Eh? Could've waited a second and you would've been in the conversation."

"It's fine. You three are good friends so..."

"We  _could_ make it four."

"Hah?"

"Eh?" Mikado and Anri voiced.

"I mean, we're pretty close as is." Kida said. "We're basically friends so wanna make it official?"

"...Um, yo-you don't have to."

"But I  _want_ to."

Tsuki fell silent.  _ **'He's really butt-hurt that I said I wasn't his firend, huh?'**_

"...Do what you want, Kida-san." Tsuki said, going back to eating. "I don't mind."

"Hee, just you wait, I'll earn your friendship, Tsuki!"

"...Okay."

A silence fell over them, but it was soon filled with Kida's chatter—which was (as expected) directed at Mikado and Anri. Which caused annoyance to bubble up inside Tsuki.

_**'If you're going to claim to be my friend then at least make a conscious effort, asshole.'** _

That thought caught Tsuki by surprise.

_**'Wow, wait. That was really mean.'** _

Tsuki glanced at Kida—who was still chatting away—before letting out a deep sigh and pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_**'I really need to sleep. I'm gong to start lashing out soon.'** _

"You alright, Tsuki? Got a headache?" Kida asked.

"No..." Tsuki fixed his glasses then continued eating.

"...Stating the obvious, you seem a bit agitated. What's bugging you?"

"...Nothing really." Tsuki muttered, "just tired."

He finished off his burger with his fries following close behind.

"Hah~. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office, take a nap?"

"No, I'm fine. The days' almost over."

Tsuki finished his food and packed up his empty bento. Then he pulled out his sketchbook and began working on his drawing.

"Mm," Kida swallowed. "I still wanna look at your sketch book."

"Not till you're done eating and you wiped your hands." Tsuki said with as much stern as he could.

"Ah. Okay."

With that being said, Kida began eating without conversation, leaving it up to Mikado and Anri who preferred to remain silent.

While Tsuki waited on the dark blond, he went about finishing his picture—deciding to shade with pencil instead of prisma colors.

By the time the albino finished, Kida was done with his food and was wiping down his hands on a napkin.

Tsuki was a bit reluctant to pass it over but he did regardless, sitting stiffly while Kida flicked through.

"You have a lot of Hachimenroppi."

"...He's the person I spend most of my time with so..."

"Um. You have a lot of Delic too so I guess that makes sense. Hey, here's Mikado!"

Mikado jolted and tried to look over Kida's shoulder to see. Kida then showed it to Mikado, who's expression showed his awe.

"That's really good."

"Isn't it?" Kida grinned.

Tsuki blushed.

"Do you have pictures you copy off of?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked at him.

"Like, do you take photographs? Then draw them down?"

"Um...no."

"Eh~ I've never modeled for you, though." Mikado pointed out.

"We-well, I-I've seen you enough," Tsuki started to wring his scarf between his hands. "S-so I can just remember what you look like and draw..."

"You have a photographic memory."

"N-n-no. No-nothing that fancy."

"That's what it's called, though. You have a photographic memory."

Tsuki blushed.

As Kida flicked through the last drawn pages, the bell rang. Tsuki waited patiently for Kida to give it back then stuffed it into his bag and stood.

Sonohara went down the ladder first then Kida, Mikado and finally Tsuki.

The four then went their separate ways as they went back to their designated classrooms and Tsuki went to the art room.

"Hello, Tsuki."

"Hello, Sensei."

Tsuki smiled as he sat at the table at the front of the room. The art room was different from the classrooms in the sense that it didn't have desks but tables—which made sense since desks were too small to hold too much.

Typically, Tsuki sat alone—at least people sat at the far end to give him a generous amount of space.

But this time around, as he pulled his art supplies, someone sat down across from him. His eyes widened in surprise then they stretched even wider when he saw who it was.

"He-hello, Kishitani-sempai."

It was the girl from that morning.

"...Hi, um..."

The girl blushed.

The bell rung to indicate class started and the teacher wasted no time taking roll and giving out the assigned art projects.

Once everything calmed down and everyone focused on their assignments, Tsuki finally got his chance to talk to the stranger.

"How did you know my name?" He started without a missed beat.

"U-um, we-well, I-I tend to remember who answers what in roll. I...I don't really know your first name, though."

"You a second year?"

"N-no, first year."

"I see. What's your name?"

"N-Nipori. Nipori Samiko."

"...In relation to Nipori Shugo?"

"U...um, yes. He-he's my Nii-kun."

"Hm." Tsuki's expression soured ever so slightly.

"U-um, do you, um..."

"Me and him aren't on good terms."

"O-oh."

"I'll try not to be biased, though." Tsuki said, tilting his head down to peer over his glasses at her. "I'll play nice if you do too."

She flinched at the intensity of Tsuki's red eyes before bowing. "I-I would like to be friends..."

Tsuki didn't answer.

_**'Wow, I sounded like Roppi-san there. I think I intimidated her just like Roppi-san would too.'** _

"Well, then it's nice to meet you, Samiko-san."

She blushed. "N-nice to meet you too, Kishitani-sempai."

Tsuki smiled. "So, what are you going to do for the assignment?"

"O-oh, um, I was thinking..."

Tsuki listened well enough to know what her intended design was but he was only half listening as he worked on his own.

_**'Come to think of it, this might be the first time I've been approached by a girl...Yeah, it is. All the others were boys and Kida's the only one who didn't have alternative motives. Then again, he only tried to befriend me because of Nii-san...'** _

He glanced up at her, who had her eyes on the page she was drawing on.

_**'Would Nipori put his little sister up to befriending me just to harass me? I wouldn't put it pass him...'** _

With that at the forefront of his mind, he decided the best choice of action would be to keep her at arms length for the time being. Withholding his first name worked in his advantage to that decision. Don't expect anything from her and Tsuki would not be disappointed.

...But, maybe he was being paranoid...?

_**'No, I'm not. It's sound reasoning.'** _

He glanced at her again. Then looked back at his work.

_**'I have no reason to trust her.'** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Hello, Roppi-san." Tsuki called.

There was no answer.

"Hm?"

Tsuki flicked off his shoes and walked in.

"Roppi-san?"

Still no answer.

Tsuki entered the living room to see Roppi was asleep on the couch with a book on his chest and a movie playing on the screen. A red man with strange flattened bumps on his forehead, a stone hand, and a big colt-looking gun in hand walked into a furnace lit room. The man then pocketed the gun, picked up a piece of paper and said something in English.

A monster snarled at him to get his attention then tackled him down a shaft.

Tsuki took off his bag, sat down in front of the couch and watched the fight between the red man and the monster.

_**'I wish I knew what they were saying. This seems interesting.'** _

Tsuki watched the show until the red man found his stabbed friend and the stabber in the tunnel systems. At that point Tsuki's eyes started to ache from lack of sleep and he began to nod off. By the time an old man began doing an autopsy, Tsuki was fast asleep.

And by the time a woman named Liz bursted into flames and killed all the monsters in one fell swoop, Roppi woke up.

He was a little shocked to see a sleeping Tsuki but he didn't really question it.

"Hey, Tsuki." Ropppi said as he leaned forward on his arms to stare at the sleeping face. "Isn't it a Japanese saying that you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that?"

The blond, of course, didn't answer.

Then he decided to switch spots with him. Shimmying off and sitting one knee on the floor, he coaxed Tsuki to a mostly asleep state of awake and got him to lie on the couch. He then plucked Tsuki's glasses off, put them on the table, and moved his bag to the side.

Or at least tried to.

_**'Why's it so heavy?'**_ Roppi thought with a scowl as he went from lifting to scooching.

But scooching caused it to fall over.

"Dammit." Roppi grumbled as books scattered out.

He went about trying to collect all the books when he realized what they were.

They were school books. And a binder full of homework.

_**'Waah, he's fallen behind badly. Poor, Tsuki.'** _

As Roppi held the books, he started to feel a temptation he had not felt in awhile. And he sat there pondering with himself whether he should give into it or not.

* * *

"Ro~ppi-chan, I'm here." Izaya called as he entered the apartment with Shinra, Celty, and Delic in tow.

"Hi." Roppi called, monotone.

As the four entered, they came upon the sight of Tsuki lying on the couch and Roppi sitting on the floor with school books stacked on the table. Roppi was writing in a binder propped up on one leg.

Izaya approached. "Are you doing his homework?"

"I'm doing it on a separate piece of paper this time." Roppi looked up at Izaya. "So I'm technically not doing it for him. And I'm not touching the English cuz I know it all."

"...Have you done this before?" Delic growled.

"Not with Tsuki's." Roppi said.

"He used to do my homework back when I was in school." Izaya added. "He has a thirst for knowledge. Which is why he shouldn't have quit tutoring."

Roppi's eyes widened at that before he looked up at Izaya.

"...Didn't think you'd bring  _that_ up."

"Well, you never did explain your reasoning."

"Figured my reasoning was pretty obvious."

"You chose Tsuki over education."

The albino's eyes narrowed. "Don't make it sound like I'm some white trash girl."

"But it is what happened. You couldn't use coporial money so you used your body and because of Tsuki, that became ineffective. So you gave it up all together. You chose Tsuki over education."

Roppi just glowered at him then turned away. "You know, no one but Tsuki knew that, asshole."

"We could have figured as much." Delic said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "We already knew you were a whore."

"E~h." Izaya sat down on the couch behind Roppi—shimmying Tsuki's legs back and sprawling his own on either side of Roppi. "I don't think you of all people have a right to call anyone a whore."

Delic's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, you slut."

Izaya just chuckled before leaning forward on Roppi.

"Science?"

"Yup."

"By the way, Roppi." Shinra interjected. "Sometime tonight, I want to do a check-up."

Roppi looked up at him. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Depending on the results I see tonight, the cast on your lower leg may come off early."

Roppi jolted at that. "Really?"

Izaya grinned at his excitement.

"So long as you haven't been standing on it." Shinra stated.

Roppi smiled.

"Quick interruption, though," Izaya interrupted. "How in the world do you sleep next to Tsuki?" Izaya scooted forward. "He's been subtly kicking me this entire time."

"Eh?"

"Hah?" Delic sat up straight.

"He never kicks me." Roppi put the binder on the table. "He shifts but doesn't kick."

"His legs are twitching just enough to kick me." As Roppi shifted to stare at Tsuki, Izaya scooted down on the floor.

"Has he been twitching the whole time?" Delic asked.

"I don't think so." Roppi muttered.

"Move." Delic stood and shooed the look-alikes away.

He then sat down on the couch and poked Tsuki's cheek.

"Tsuki, wake up."

No response.

"Tsuki, wake up."

No response.

Delic then switched his tactics to knocking on Tsuki's forehead.

"Tsuki, wake up."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Tsuki, wake up."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Tsuki, wake up."

Knock, knock, knock.

Tsuki groaned.

"Tsuki wake up."

"Nu...m." Tsuki rolled over.

Delic switched his tactics again, putting his hands on either side of Tsuki's torso and began repeatedly pushing on the cushion—boucing Tsuki up and down.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up—"

"Stop i', Nii..."

"Wake u~p."

"Um 'wake."

"Wa~ke u~ppa!"

Tsuki groaned and rolled over so he lied on his stomach.

"Chopanese?"

"No chop-nese."

"Wake up then."

"Nm."

Delic puckered his lips in distaste. Then stood.

He turned around and fell backwards, landing on Tsuki.

"GWAAGH!"

"Wake up already."

"You fatty—Nii-san!" Tsuki tried to sit up but couldn't because of Delic's positon on his back. "Get off me..."

"You awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake! Get off!"

Delic shifted and sat up—only to get himself into a better postion to lie on Tsuki's back. His head rested on Tsuki's as he looked up at the ceiling and stretched.

"Nii-san!"

"So how was your day, Tsuki?"

"Nii-san~."

"Must have been a bad one if you're sleeping on the couch. You know, you'll catch a cold that way.."

"Nii..." Tsuki groaned as he began to gather his limbs underneath him.

"Hey now, don't shift too mch, I'll fa—AAAHLL, Jesus!"

Tsuki sat up so Delic slipped off his back into a sitting position. In his state of off-balance, Delic flailed his arms and hooked them with Tsuki's.

"You're a crappy bed."

"Well, if you were lighter."

"I'm not that heavy."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wo~w, Tsuki. That's just..." Delic shifted so his feet were off the couch. "Mean!"

"Waah—NO!"

Delic stood with Tsuki's arms still interlocked with his and leaned forward so Tsuki was arched backwards over Delic's back.

As he did so, Tsuki groaned and three 'cracks' followed afterwards.

Delic then put him down.

"You're a jerk, Nii-san."

"Hey, at least he popped your back." Roppi chimed—who was now sitting on the coffee table.

Tsuki just groaned as he sat back down and stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

Roppi glanced at the clock on the wall, squinting his eyes ever so slightly. "Almost four hours."

"Eh?!" Tsuki jolted and turned to the clock. Then squinted and looked around. "Where are my—"

Roppi lifted Tsuki's glasses.

The blond took them and put them on.

"Waah, crap. I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long! I have so much homework."

"It shouldn't take you that long to do it."

"I don't know any of it." Tsuki groaned. Then he reached for his book.

"You can cheat if you want." Izaya said. "The school systems don't test your knowledge, just your ability to remember. So the homework assignments are technically meaningless."

"What Izaya's trying to say," Roppi added, " is that all the teachers want are the numbers and so thats all the kids should care about. So, whether you do the work or someone else does it for you is irrelevant as long as you get it done. It then comes down to—"

"A moral dilemma. Of whether you're alright getting a grade for work you didn't do. And ultimately it'll show on the test who did the work unless you studied."

"...Um...why—" Tsuki started.

"I've done almost all your homework." Roppi held out the binder.

Tsuki's eyes widened and he took it, then looked through the papers.

_**'He really did do all of it. Except—'** _

"I didn't touch the English. That shit's easy."

"...For you maybe."

"Well, I was raised with it. It's my second language, after all."

"...I thought Japanese was your second."

"No, Japanase is my fourth. English my second. Russian is third. Swedish first."

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at him. "Really?! But you live in Japan, shouldn't that be your second?!"

"Heh, 'no son of mine's going to learn that shit chink language'."

Tsuki didn't answer.  _ **'So is Roppi really a citizen of Japan? Or is it possible that he really is foreigner like Kida said?'**_

"So," Roppi shimmied over so he was resting against Tsuki's leg. "What do you want to do? You wanna take my answers?"

"Um...well..." He glanced at Delic.

Delic shrugged. "It's on you, Tsuki. As long as this isn't a reoccuring endevour then I don't care."

Tsuki stared at the pages with a glare.

"I want to, but it doesn't feel right."

"Hey, you have a good sense of morale. Good on ya, bitch." Rooppi tapped his leg.

Tsuki glanced at him.

Izaya just smirked.

Tsuki then sighed. "Thank you, Roppi-san."

"No probs."

Tsuki shimmied onto the floor, pulled out a pencil and went about writing Roppi's answers on his assignments.

"Let me check the math before you start writing it down." Izaya said, holding his hand out for the book and pages.

Tsuki obliged.

Izaya pulled a red pen out of Tsuki's bag and went about reviewing Roppi's work. While the two did that, Roppi grabbed the book he had been reading and went about occupying himself. Delic was playing on his phone while Celty and Shinra were discussing their day at the counter.

"You got one wrong here." Izaya said.

"Hm?" Roppi shimmied himself up on the couch. "Where?"

"Here. That's supposed to be a negative five."

"Hah?"

"Six minus eleven is negative five. You did eleven minus six."

Roppi looked over Izaya's shoulder. "...Shit."

Izaya chuckled before continuing his grading.

After another five minutes, Izaya patted Roppi on the back. "Only one wrong. And that's only because your dislexia kicked in. Nice job."

"I don't have dislexia."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Silence befell the room again.

"Idiotwithabigforeheadsayswhat?" Delic said.

"What?" Izaya looked up.

"What?" Roppi did too.

"What?" As did Tsuki.

"O~h, triple~!" Delic whooed.

"Wait, wait," Roppi said as he chuckled. "What did you say?"

"I said 'idiot with a big forehead says what'."

"Rude." Izaya proclaimed as Roppi and Tsuki laughed.

"You do have a big forehead." Roppi chuckled before leaning forward and brushing Izaya's bangs back.

"I do not." Izaya pulled away.

"...You're right but you still don't like it." Roppi pushed Izaya's bangs back up.

"Quit it." Izaya pulled away again.

Roppi chuckled. Then turned to Tsuki. He shimmied across the couch and sat behind the blond then drew his hand through Tsuki's hair till the blond tilted his head back to look up at the Raven. Roppi pulled Tsuki's bangs back.

"Do you hate your forehead, Tsuki?"

"...I never really thought about it. I don't think so though."

"Hm~." Roppi smiled down at him. Then kissed his forehead.

Tsuki blushed.

"Okay, carry on." Roppi let Tsuki go.

Tsuki tilted his head back down and tried to resist the urge to hide his face in his book.

_**'Waah, Roppi-san is really lovey-dovey. And in front of Nii-san.'** _

Tsuki glanced over and saw Delic give Roppi a glare.

_**'Should I tell Roppi-san not to do that?'** _

Tsuki glowered at his paper before going back to writing the answers.

_**'I really wish Nii-san an Roppi-san could get along. If they got to know each other, I'm sure they would like each other. They kinda have similar personalities, Roppi-san's just a little crude.'** _

Tsuki stopped writing as he started thinking.

_**'Maybe they should try to have lunch again. I'm sure this time they won't be interrupted. If they go to Russian Sushi again then Simon-san can keep an eye out—'** _

"Tsuki~." Roppi tapped his head. "You're not writing anymore."

"Eh?" The blond jolted. "I-I'm sorry."

***Flick***

"Ow!" Tsuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't apologize. It's your grade not mine."

"R-right. Sor—" Tsuki pursed his lips to stop himself.

Roppi ruffled his hair. "Good."

Tsuki blushed before he started writing again.

"Ah~. So that's why." Izaya said as he leaned over so he was resting on Roppi. "You'e been training him."

"...I wouldn't say training."

Izaya only chuckled.

"Roppi," Shinra called, walking over. "You ready?"

"For what?" Roppi looked up from his book.

"Check up...?"

"Oh!" Roppi put his book down after using a notecard as a bookmark. "Kay."

Roppi pulled his wheelchair over and shimmied on before Shinra came over to cart him towards the back room.

With Roppi gone, Izaya sprawled over the entirety of the couch, tapping away on his screen.

The room fell into silence once more.

But it was again, short-lived.

"Hey, Tsuki." Izaya said.

"What?"

"Ive got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Have you and Roppi had sex yet?"

Tsuki stiffened, his eyes widening and cheeks turning red. Delic automatically glared at Izaya.

"That's none of your business." The pink blond growled.

"Tsuki." Izaya rolled over to stare down at him.

"Um, um, n-no we haven't."

"Good. Keep it that way." Izaya lied back down.

Tsuki flared with indignition.

"Oi, you don't get to decide what Roppi and Tsuki do with each other." Delic beat Tsuki to the punch.

"Don't be indignant." Izaya said. "With two broken legs, the last thing Roppi should do is have sex."

Delic glared at him.

"And I know for a fact, he's going to try to seduce Tsuki. So, I'm telling you," Izaya looked down at Tsuki. "Don't let him."

"...W-well, I-I think you and I both know that I can't reject him, Orihara-san."

"And why not?" Delic fumed.

"Would the peanut gallery stop talking." Izaya grumbled.

"Remember when we were talking about Roppi-san having obligated sex with me?" Tsuki said to Delic.

"Yeah."

"Well, I told Roppi we didn't have to and he started to get scared of me."

Realization crossed Delic's eyes. "Oh."

Tsuki nodded.

"Just so you know," Izaya inputted. "He wasn't scared of you, persay. He thought you were rejecting him because you were disgusted with him."

"Wha—I'd never be disgusted!"

"Why else would you reject him?"

"Because we don't have to—"

"He doesn't believe you though."

Tsuki grumbled. "I'll make him believe sooner or later."

Izaya glanced down at him with a scrutinizing glare.

"On that note," Tsuki said. "Um, if I reject him now, especially after Takashiro..."

"I know."

"Play dumb." Delic interjected.

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

Delic sat up straight. "If he's the type of victim I think he is, then he'll make a move but won't verbally ask for sex. So all you have to do is play dumb. If you don't take the hint, he'll back off and you won't be rejecting him."

Both were silent for a moment.

"First sign of intelligence I've seen from you in a long time. "Izaya stated.

Delic glared at him.

"That's a good idea, Tsuki." Izaya agreed. "Since your ditzy anyway, Roppi will believe you just didn't notice. But I have to ask Tsuki. Do  _not_ sleep with Roppi. At least until his legs are healed."

"...I'll try..."

Izaya chuckled then ruffled Tsuki's hair.

_**'It's not going to be that easy though. Roppi-san takes the initiative most of he time.'** _

Tsuki sighed.

_**'This is more complicated than it should be. Why—'** _

"Why would Roppi-san want to have sex after everything that's happened?"

"Hm?" Izaya stared down at him. "Don't you know? He'll want you to right the wrong."

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up, surprised.  _ **'Did I say that outloud?'**_ "Wh-what do you—"

"Roppi was violated. Instead of seeing that he sees it as taint. And what he wants is for you to remark your territory since he's tainted."

"He's not—" Tsuki flared.

"Those are Roppi's words, not mine." Izaya siad. "He sees himself as territory."

"Yeah?" Delic growled. "And who taught him that way of thinking?"

Izaya smiled at him but his eyes were filled with hate. "Who knows."

Delic scoffed.

Tsuki sighed.

Celty walked over and held out her PDA to Tsuki.

_:You could also make sure to not be alone with Roppi if you're so worried about it. That'll probably work better than playing dumb.:_

"That would, actually. I'll see if Ryugamine-san or Kida-san to come if Nii-san can't."

_:Shinra and I usually don't get days off on the same day so one of us will most-likely be here before five.:_

"Okay. Thank you."

Celty nodded.

"On a different note, do you know how Roppi's been eating?" Izaya asked Celty.

_:What do you mean?:_

"Roppi-san forgets to eat." Tsuki said, looking up at them. "Ive been making food whenever I come over." He directed to Izaya. "That was my job."

"So, you're sure he's eating?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. At least once a day."

"Okay, next on the list. His hygiene. Last thing we need is him getting rashes."

_:Shinra's been checking on him.:_ Celty typed.  _:He also told him not to sit in the same position all day.:_

"Good. Has he been showering by himself?"

Celty hesitated in her answer.  _:I don't know. He's been showering with me once a week.:_ Shadows puffed from her neck at that confession.  _:But he refuses to let Shinra help him bathe. I doubt he let's Shinra do anthing else but check his legs.:_

"Heh, that's to be expected. Shinra  _is_ a man, with a twisted love interest no less." Izaya leaned back with a smug smile. "No doubt Roppi has thought up hundreds of scenerio's Shinra could do to him. Most-likely has some knives planted places just in case."

"Shinra wouldn't do anything." Delic intervened both the playboy and his little brother knowing that Celty was getting angry. "He's a professional."

"Roppi doesn't know that."

"Then fucking teach him! He trusted Shingen-oji, right?"

"Only because he believed Shingen had no sexual drive. He thought he was a man of science, what with his studies on Celty's head—"

"EH?!" Tsuki and Delic called.

"Shingen-oji had Celty-nee's head?!" Tsuki yelled.

"What the hell? Since when?!" Delic called.

"You never told them?" Izaya asked Celty.

_:How do you know he had my head?!:_ Celty shoved the PDA in Izaya's face.

"He told me, of course." Izaya said calmly. "Roppi was with me, if you want to ask him."

Celty's fist clenched but she typed nothing in response. Instead, she crossed her arms and stood (glaring?) at Izaya.

"Anyway, we got off topic." Izaya smiled up at her then turned back to the blond. "On the subject of Shingen, if Roppi were to find out about Amilia, he probably would never trust Shingen again. I'm surprised he still trusts him knowing about Shinra."

"Why don't you  _teach_ him?" Delic growled.

"You can't teach someone to trust. Especially someone like Roppi.  _Especially_ after what happened with Takashiro. You have to treat him like any other female rape victim. He's traumatized, whether he refuses to admit it or not, so it'll take time for him to trust men again."

Delic finally had nothing to rebutle.

"However, he 's the proud type. He's used to this kind of treatment so he believes he can handle it. So if anyone tries to comfort him—"

"He'll see it as pity or patronizing."

"Correct."

Delic sighed heavily.

"Another thing I want to know," Izaya said to Celty. "How has Roppi been sleeping?"

Celty contemplated with her PDA erasing and rewriting until she finally decided on something.

_:I don't know.:_

Izaya waited as she continued to type.

_:There are some mornings where he'll be playing a video game when I get up. Sometimes he'll be on the couch reading a book—_

"Does he use the bed you gave him?" Izaya asked before he finished reading.

_:...I don't know.:_

Izaya only sighed and tilted his head back. "Then I can only assume he hasn't."

"He was sleeping when I got here." Tsuki said. "He was watching a movie and had a book in his hands."

"Probably put on the movie for background noises."

"Is he an insomniac on top of everything else?" Delic asked.

"Selective insomniac. Unless he feels safe, he won't sleep. So if he were to share a bed with Celty, he'd probably be fine."

Delic scoffed. "What's  _right_ about him? That list seems smaller."

Izaya only glared at him.

The door of the back room opened, the sound of wheels rolling down the hall following.

"So, how are they?" Izaya called.

"His lower leg needs a couple more weeks at most. His femur is still a good month off at least." Shinra pushed Roppi up to the couch.

The red raven lifted himself off the wheelchair with his arms and sat down by Izaya with a plop.

"I'll be able to walk again soon~." Roppi singsonged.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Izaya said. "You still have to go through physical therapy."

Roppi's smile vanished as he glared at the informant. "Haven't needed it before."

"You'll definitely need it." Shinra butted in. "Your legs will be gamely when the casts come off."

Roppi only glared at him.

But the red raven was soon distracted as Izaya leaned over and put his face to Roppi's hair.

"What are you doing?" Roppi leaned away while lifting his arm to push the informant away.

"You smell like baby milk."

"Hah?" Roppi cocked a brow.

"And your hair is greasy." Izaya rubbed his hand on his jeans. "When's the last time you showered?"

Roppi did not respond, instead just stared.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Fuck off."

Izaya sighed. "What happeend to showering everyday?"

"I have to put fucking bags over my legs, Izaya."

"You don't need to get defensive."

Roppi snorted.

"Would you like to shower?"

The photographer glowered at him."Later."

"No, now." Izaya stood up. "I'll shower with you."

"Oh..." Realization crossed Roppis's face. "Okay."

_**'Eh?'**_ Tsuki's eyes widened.

Roppi lifted his arms up. Izaya leaned down and wrapped one arm under Roppi's knees and the other around his ribs. The red raven wrapped his arms around the informants neck. He was easily lifted.

"Have you been eating?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why can I lift you up?"

Roppi glared up at him. "If you're trying to start a fucking fight—"

"Now, now, now. Don't get upset. I'm just asking."

"Yeah, sure."

Izaya opened the bathroom door and the two disappeared inside. The door closed.

"You're not going to say anything, Tsuki?"

"Eh?" Tsuki looked up at Delic. "What?"

"Your boyfriend is taking a shower with another man. You're not going to say anything?"

"We-we-well..." Tsuki fumbled, looking at Delic briefly before returning his eyes to his paper. "They-they're not going to do anything s-so..."

Delic's eyes narrowed. "You know, Tsuki, in a relationship, you need to be assertive just a little."

Tsuki looked up at him. "...I-I kn—I know th-that."

The younger blond looked back down at his papers. He could feel his brothers gaze upon him, which began to make him feel uncomfortable and fidgetty.

Delic finally let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch, beginning a conversation with Shinra.

Little did Delic know, Tsuki was extremely bothered by Izaya's offer. But he was even more bothered by how Roppi accepted without a second thought. Didn't even blink, as if it was a norm for them. As if they had done this several times before. It didn't help that the two of them had had sex before. They could be having sex right now and no one would be the wiser because they were washing away all evidence.

Tsuki shook his head.  _ **'No no. I'm getting paranoid. Roppi-san wouldn't cheat on me with anyone. Not even Izaya-san.'**_

He finally focused back on his paper, decided this would be better to think of than the two raven's in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Tsuki finished with the math part of his homework, the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, Shinra." Izaya called. "Where are Roppi's clothes?"

"In his room."

"Could you grab a pair? And could I borrow some clothes from you?"

"Eh~? You're so needy, Orihara-kun." Shinra called before he went into the spare bedroom that Roppi currently occupied. He came back out with some sweatpants and a t-shirt then went down the hall.

"Well, Roppi hates having to wear dirty clothes after getting clean."

"You do too." Shinra corrected.

"It's unhygienic."

Shinra only chuckled. He went into his bedroom—Tsuki leaned on his arm to peer around the couch in order to see—and came out with a pair of jeans, a button up shirt, socks and boxers on top of Roppi's clothes.

"Here." Shinra held them out to Izaya.

"Thank you~."

Izaya shut the door.

Shinra came back to sit on the couch to continue his conversation with Delic. Celty had joined in some time that Tsuki didn't notice.

Within another five minutes, the bathroom door opened again. Tsuki leaned over again, this time to see Izaya carrying Roppi out—the red raven had a towel over his head.

Delic moved off the couch as Izaya came around and put Roppi down on the cushions.

"Dry your hair properly." Izaya said.

"Shut up, I know." Roppi began ruffling his hair with the towel.

Izaya chuckled then sat down, as well.

"How close are you, Tsuki?" Roppi asked.

"Close...?"

"To being done...?"

"Oh! Um..."

"Fuckin' dumbass." Roppi chuckled.

"I'm-I'm almost done." Tsuki decided to ignore that insult. "I...only have the En-English left."

"I didn't do the English."

"I'm painfully aware." Tsuki grimaced with his words as he put his now done math book and notebook on the table and pulled out his English-to-Japanese dictionary, assignment book, and notebook from his bag.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes."

"Ookee." Roppi shimmied down on the floor. "What do you need help on?"

"All of it."

"Okay, what don't you understand?"

"That's the thing. I don't even know what I don't know."

"...Well, shit. Okay." Roppi leaned on Tsuki to see over his shoulder. "How do you learn?"

"Eh?"

"Do you learn by doing, reading, or listening?"

"U-usually reading."

"Okay. Then write out the alphabet."

Tsuki paused. Then reached for his assignment book to look for them. Luckily they were on the fifth page.

"You don't even know the alphabet?" Roppi scowled. "That's extremely basic."

Tsuki glowered. "The teacher doesn't teach. He tells us which assignments to do then sits down."

"Hm?" Roppi leaned forward to stare at him. "That so? How's he not fired then?"

Tsuki let out a heavy sigh. "He's a new teacher so he's getting in the groove of things. Bu-but I'm not making an excuse!" He looked at Roppi. "He tells us which assignments in here," he tapped the assignment book. "to do and if we have questions he'll answer them to the individual students instead of the whole class. And some students keep him at their table for the whole class, basically doing the assignment for them. All the times I asked him for help, he says I'm doing it wrong because I'm using the dictionary."

"Sounds like a shitty teacher. Watch, he'll get fired cuz he slaps a kid."

Tsuki jolted. "I-I wouldn't say that! He's not a bad person."

"Just saying, I wouldn't be surprised. Had a teacher back in junior high that did the same thing. She gave the assignments out without teaching us what the fuck to do—and the assignments were for fucking elementary kids, by the way. Either that or watched a fucking movie. I switched out for biology but later that year, apparently a kid was on his cellphone cuz he wasn't having the movie or finished his assignment or something and she tried to take it from him. He refused to hand it over and she slapped him."

Tsuki paused. It was true that his English teacher made them watch a lot of English movies with Japanese subtitles but...

"Mo-most of the kids in my-my class talk with each other. He-he allows it because he thinks we're talking about the assignments. Bu-but no one takes out their phones. An-and the assignments aren't preliminary."

"Preliminary?"

"Elementary." Izaya interjected. "Remember, Japan. Not America."

"Fuck off. Same difference."

"Not if you don't know what it is. Also, Tsuki, Junior High is Lower Secondary."

"Oh!" Tsuki nodded. "Okay."

Roppi rolled his eyes.

"But-but yes, the assignments are—"

"Totally elementary." Roppi grabbed the assignment book and looked through it. "This is totes elementary beginner shit. I could get done with this book in twenty minutes."

Tsuki didn't reply.

Roppi then sighed. "Okay. I'm going to act like you know fucking nothing and start from the beginning. Paper." He held his hand out expectantly.

Tsuki obliged.

"We'll start with the alphabet." Roppi stated, grabbing the pen.

* * *

And so began Tsuki's short English lesson.

"So, why is this  _there_ , this  _their_ , and this  _they're_?" Tsuki asked.

"Different terms behind it." Roppi said. "Remember apostrophe's are a god-sent?"

"Yes."

"Unofficially, you can use an apostrophe to combine any two words you want. Officially are words like  _they're_ ,  _doesn't_ ,  _it's_. Unofficially:  _ain't_...that's all I can think of right now. Anyway, you get the jist. Any two words could be combined so long as they make sense.  _They're_ ," he tapped the word on the paper. "Is 'they are'. Like 'they are going to the store'. Make it shorter by saying  _they're_. Remember, English is all about shortcuts. If you can say it faster by making it shorter, do it.

" _There_ ," he continued, "is the one you use when you're going somewhere. 'We will go over there'. E-R-E is place.  _Their_ , E-I-R, is possession. It's a proclamation of ownership. 'This coffee table is Celty and Shinra's. It is their coffee table'. Get it?"

"...Yeah."

"Repeat it."

" _They're_ is karera wa.  _There_  is soko.  _Their_ is karera no."

"'ere you go."

Tsuki smiled.

Roppi took the assignment book and flipped through the pages.

"We're halfway through." The used-to-be-raven said.

"Great." Delic said, gaining everyone's attention as he stood. "Then that's a good place to stop."

"Eh?!" Tsuki looked up at him wide-eyed. "But I'm actually understanding English!"

"Yeah, but its ten again."

"...Really?" Roppi asked as he grabbed his phone to check the time. Tsuki leaned over to see as well. It was 9:57. "Fuck."

"Yup. Time to go, Tsuki."

"Could I spend the night?" The blond asked.

"No. It's a school night."

"But—"

"No, Tsuki. You have school and if you stay, you'll be up all night with Roppi."

Tsuki decided not to rebuttal even though he wanted to immensely.

"Come on." The elder gestured.

"Okay." Tsuki tried to hold the annoyance he felt from entering his voice.

"Here." Roppi handed him the closed assignment book.

"Thank you."

Tsuki went about putting his books in his bag as Roppi handed them to him.

"Are you going to leave too?" Roppi asked Izaya, looking up at the informant as Tsuki finished packing his bag completely.

"Yes, I've got to go." Izaya looked at his phone.

"Busy day tomorrow?" Roppi grabbed a book from under the coffee table and opened it.

"Correct. My secretary will have my head if I postpone any of it."

"Pssh, better not keep the hag waiting."

Izaya ruffled Roppi's hair.

"Get off me." The red-eyed man growled with a swipe of his arm at Izaya's hand.

Izaya retracted before Roppi could actually hit him. Then stood.

"I should get going."

"Koy." Roppi kept his face in his book.

"I'll be back tomorrow, though."

"Koy."

"See you."

"See ya."

Izaya cast him a look. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Izaya smiled.

Tsuki's expression twisted in shock. Roppi's eyes widened in realization.

"I did  _not_ mean to say that!" Roppi yelled as he looked up at Izaya.

"Haha, Tsuki's made you conditioned to that response."

"Shut up!" Roppi went to smack Izaya's leg.

Izaya easily dodged back.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Roppi." Izaya waved as he headed down the hall. "I love you~."

"Fuck off!"

Izaya only chuckled before the door closed.

Tsuki remained silent as he stared at the fuming raven.

_**'Roppi-san rarely tells me he loves me. I'm...not the one that conditioned him.'** _

And there was only one other person Tsuki could think of that would tell Roppi he loves him—and even force him to recite it back.

"Tsuki." Delic whistled at him, snapping him back to attention. "Let's go."

"Sorry."

With his bag stuffed, Tsuki put it over his head to sit on his shoulder then turned to Roppi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tsuki said.

"I'll be waiting." Roppi chuckled.

Tsuki smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

_**'Oh, Roppi-san. What has Takashiro done to you?'** _

Roppi met him with a small peck on the lips that was repeated twice.

_**'I hope I can help you get past everything that's happened. I'll fix all the conditioning that that bastard did to you. You won't be conditioned anymore.'** _

Then Tsuki stood.

"Bye, Roppi-san."

"See ya."

_**'That's my goal. That's how I'll help you. I'm going to remove all your conditioning's permanently. You won't be scared of sex. You won't eat just once a day. You'll have a regular sleep schedule. And you'll only say I love you when you mean it. I promise.'** _

The blond left—rather reluctantly but determined—with his older brother limping heavily behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nii-san, help me! Please! Help!" Tsuki screamed as he ran, his eyes looking around wildly for his brother. " _Please_!"

There was no reply to his call.

"Nii—"

Tsuki fell silent and stopped running. He heard something. He wasn't sure what it was but he had to keep listening to find out. Was it Takashiro? Or his brother? Did Delic hear him or did Takashiro? Tsuki didn't know, which made fresh tears flood his eyes.

_**'I'm so scared. What do I do?'** _

The noise suddenly became much, much louder. So loud that he knew exactly what it was. Someone was choking.

"Nii...san...?"

"* **Huk*** Tsu...ki..."

"Nii-san!"

Tsuki ran again, pinpointing the noise quickly. Within moments, he was turning a corner and came across the sight he was most scared to see. Takashiro had Delic pinned to the ground, sitting on the blonds back with his arms around his neck.

"Tsu...ki...help...me..."

"Nii-san!" Tsuki called and prepared to rush forward.

But he didn't move.

Takashiro was staring right at him and he couldn't move.

_**'Wh-why?'** _

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." Takashiro snarled. "Run, and I'll kill him."

Tsuki jolted and took a step back.

And so Takashiro twisted Delic's neck at an impossible angle, a sickening crack following.

Tsuki screamed and ran. He heard Takashiro giving hot pursuit, their footsteps thundering and echoing around them.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Tsuki's mind filled with wild fear, unadulterated, untamed fear that took complete hold of him. All he could do was run. All he could do was scream for his brother.

Until something stabbed into his leg. He screamed in pain before falling on his stomach. He tried to scramble to his feet but someone landed heavily on his back. He hacked, trying to sit up. Takashiro grabbed him by his hair savagedly. He screamed again as he was flipped on his back. Tsuki put his hands up to try and push his assailant away. Takashiro struggled to grab the teens hands with only one of his own but grab he did and pinned them to Tsuki's abdomen.

Without hesitation, Takashiro swung the blade down.

Tsuki woke up screaming.

"Tsuki! Tsuki!"

Still screaming, Tsuki recognized Delic immediately.

"Tsuki!"

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Tsuki reached up, wrapped his arms around Delic's neck, and held him close. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I let you die! It was my fault! All my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Delic said nothing. As Tsuki continued to cry and apologize, Delic merely wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him tight.

* * *

"Kishitani-kun's absent again, I see."

Kida glanced at Tsuki's empty desk as the teacher marked his albino friend off the roll call.

_**'He's been absent a lot here recently. Maybe I should call Delic and ask him what's up.'** _

"Ah..." The teacher looked back at his desk. "Seems I forgot my book. I'll be back in a moment, students."

_**'Well, isn't that convenient. Probably going to make out with Mayura-Sensei again.'** _

"So, Tsukishima's absent again."

"No surprise, honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been hanging out with Heiwajima Shizuo."

"He's probably been going to fighting rings with Heiwajima."

"What? But Kishitani's so sweet."

"Dude, did you see him one-hit K.O. Nipori Shugo last spring? He's not sweet at all."

"Yeah, he knocked Shugo on his ass."

"But still—"

"Besides, he's fricken weird."

"Agreed. It's so creepy how he just sits there and watches everyone."

"Honestly, his looks alone are creepy."

"I heard somewhere that albino's are vampires. That would explain a lot, don't you think?"

"What are you, a grade schooler? There's no such things as vampires."

"No shit. I'm just saying, if you portray Tsuki as a vampire, a lot of shit starts making sense."

"Like during P.E. How he always sits out if we're outside too long."

"Exactly!"

"Come on, guys. You're not buying this shit, are ya?"

"But it makes sense!"

"Yea, but vampires aren't real!"

"I know! I'm just saying—"

"You're just saying you have some bullying material to use on Tsuki now." Kida said.

All eyes turned on the fake blond.

"Shut up, Masaomi. You're only friends with Tsukishima for the attention."

"And you only hang out with Kimiyoma Yuna because she gives you cigarettes."

"Wha—!" The boy in question pushed himself out of his seat quick enough to knock his chair over. "You wanna fucking fight, blond bitch?!"

"Not particularly." Kida only glanced at him. "Nor do I want to send the principal the pictures I have but I will if you don't sit down."

"Wha—you!" The boy stiffened noticeably.

"Sorry about that, class." The teacher said as he rushed back in the classroom. Then he notice the boy standing. "What are you doing, Saroha-kun?"

"...Nothing." The boy known as Saroha Ikkazu grabbed his chair and sat back down.

The teacher cocked a brow before dismissing it and going to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson.

_**'I'll call Delic at lunch and ask what's going on.'** _

Lunch came quicker than Kida anticipated. However, it was quite appreciated. The faux blond was up to the roof, accompanied by Mikado and Anri with their bentos.

"Is Tsukishima-kun not here?" Anri asked as they braved the stairs.

"No." Kida answered.

"He's been absent a lot recently." Mikado stated. "Is he sick?"

"I don't know." Kida looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm going to call Delic here soon. Hopefully its nothing serious."

"Would it be anything serious?"

"...If anything, I think it'd be Takashiro related." Anri said, drawing both their attention. "He'd still be after Tsuki and Delic, right?"

Kida opened his mouth to reply.

"Who's Takashiro?"

The three jolted. They looked over their shoulders to see a young girl, brown hair in loose pigtails standing around the bend looking up at them.

"Wh-who are you?" Mikado asked.

"I-I'm Nipori Samiko. I'm...friends with Kishitani-sempai."

Kida cocked a brow and the three shared a look. Tsuki won't even admit they were friends with him so they honestly doubted this girl was indeed his friend. They all also took note of her last name. The last name of the boy who badgered Tsuki about his hair last spring.

Kida smiled at her. "Wow, Tsuki's so lucky? I wish I could be friends with a cutie like you!"

The girl blushed brightly. "Th-th-that's—!"

"Well, let's get up to the roof. We're blocking the stairwell."

Although there was no one coming up said steps, the girl jolted and nodded vigorously, then rushed up the steps. The party of now four went up to the roof, all the while the three being skeptical of the girl.

Once on the top of the building, the group found a bench by the fencing and sat down to eat their bentos.

"So-so, wh-who's Takashiro?"

Automatically, Kida became annoyed.  _ **'Is this girl trying to copy Tsuki?'**_

"Now, now, now, Samiko-chan." Kida beamed. "If Tsuki hasn't told you then it's not our story to tell."

"But—!" The girl looked at Kida with innocent wide eyes. "If Ki-Kishitani-sempai is being hurt by this Takashiro we-we should tell a teacher or...shouldn't we?"

Kida had to hold back a chuckle.  _ **'She really knows nothing. Better keep it that way.'**_

"Sorry, Samiko-chan, we can't—"

Something gathered Kida's attention. A car pulled up to the front of the school. Out came a middle-aged woman, holding a small bouquet of what looked like pink flowers. One of the boys that had been talking of Tsuki—Rumikoro Kiyomaru—went up to the gate and took the flowers from her, waving goodbye.

_**'He probably plans to confess to some chick.'**_ Kida thought and dismissed it.

"Um, Sempai?" Samiko voiced.

"Sorry." Kida turned back to her. "I was distracted."

"Um, Nipori-kun," Mikado said, "What happened between Takashiro and Tsuki-san isn't something we can share without his consent."

"We especially were told not to tell any teachers." Anri added.

"Why?!" Samiko balked. "What if he's in danger?"

"Then we'd know." Kida said, pulling out his phone to text Delic as he planned to do earlier.

"A-and who are you to Kishitani-sempai?"

Kida looked at her. She was glared at Kida without subtlety. The blond narrowed his eyes at her.

_**'She's the crazy jealous type. Automatically don't like her.'** _

"I don't think it's any of your concern who we are to Tsuki-san." Anri said before Kida could form a response.

"I-It is my concern! I'm-I'm his friend!"

"So are we." Mikado said. "And we've never met you before."

"And considering who you seem to be related to, Nipori, I think we'd be stupid to actually tell you anything." Kida finished.

"Wha—"

"Ah, Tsuki's here." Mikado said.

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

The three teens looked down to see the bright blond entering the school gate.

"Tsuki~!" Kida called.

The blond looked up.

To which Kida turned and ran to the stairwell. The blond rushed down the steps, luckily keeping his bearing the entire way down, and dashed into the hallway.

Kida made it to the first floor just as Tsuki came up the steps to enter the first floor.

"Hey, Tsuki!" Kida smiled, panting heavily. "Why are you so-so late?"

Tsuki just stared at him for a moment. "No running in the halls."

"Wha—!"

Tsuki chuckled as he walked past.

"Jeez!" Kida turned to walk alongside him. "And here I was worrying about my missing friend."

Tsuki smiled. However, his eyes remained on the ground, downcast with horrible bags on his lower eyelids.

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" Kida asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Did something happen?"

"Not really. Just tired."

"Well, you look it."

"...Do I really?"

"Yeah. Your eyes look bad."

"...Fucking lovely."

Kida's eyes widened.  _ **'He's definitely upset about something if he's cursing.'**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Tsuki glanced over at him. Then cast his eyes back to the ground.

"No, not really but I don't think I can afford to miss school. At least that's what Nii-san said."

His eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Fucking asshole."

"Oi, oi, don't think like that. Delic's just trying to do what he thinks best. You might end up repeating a year—"

"I already heard all this shit this fucking morning." Tsuki glared at him, making Kida's eyes widen. "I don't need to hear it again from someone like you."

Kida was stunned. So stunned, he stopped walking. The albino didn't seem to care as he kept going, heading straight to the library doors up ahead and going inside.

_**'Something's got him in a really bad mood.'**_ Kida's brain began to process.  _ **'Wait, what the hell?! He totally took it out on me! I was just worried, the jerk!'**_

Kida glared at the library tag.

_**'I'll give him a piece of my mind. He has no right to be pissy at me and damn straight no right to use me as a scapegoat for his problems!'** _

Kida walked into the library, looking around for his blond 'friend'.

_**'What the hell did he mean by 'someone like you'? What, does he have a problem with me?'** _

"Hey, did you see Tsukishima?" Kida asked, walking up to a boy he recognized as in their grade.

"The albino?" The boy cocked a brow. "Yeah, the freak went back there." He pointed to the farthest row of shelves in the library.

"Thanks, you ass." Kida turned away.

"Wha—! Who are you calling an ass!" The boy slammed his hands on the table and stood.

"Amamiya-kun!" The librarian barked, making the boy jolt.

As the librarian began lecturing the boy known as Amamiya, Kida headed to the designated shelves.

And there he found Tsuki. But Kida made no move to talk to him. He didn't even enter the shelvings. Instead, he stood behind one of them and stared.

Because he found the blond in a compromising position. He sat leaning against the wall, squatting down with his mouth tented over his mouths and nose. His glasses sat on the ground next to him and his eyes were closed tight shut.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine I'm fine." He was muttering to himself.

Kida recognized that behavior immediately because he had done it once or twice in the past.

Tsukishima was trying to stop himself from having a breakdown.

Kida stared for only a moment longer, then turned and walked away. He knew trying to talk to Tsukishima in that state—even if it was to comfort him—wouldn't bode well for either of them. It was best just to let Tsuki calm down on his own and talk to him later.

Kida left the library, heading back up to the roof to finish his lunch.

"Was starting to think you weren't going to come back." Mikado said upon his arrival.

"Hee, don't worry, Mikado. I'd never ditch you!"

"That's not what I was worried about!"

"Where's Kishitani-sempai?" Samiko asked.

Kida glanced at her, taking a bite of his food.

"He said he already ate and felt like being alone so he went to the library."

"Re-really?" Samiko beamed before she began packing her lunch.

"Samiko-chan, he wanted to be alone." Kida said.

"But I want to see him."

"Samiko." Kida's tone became more firm. "You should respect Tsuki's wishes. You'll see him later today."

Samiko glowered at Kida before looked away with a huff. "Fine."

_**'Wow, she's really annoying and I barely know her.'** _

Kida finished his lunch while talking idly with Anri and Mikado, trying to ignore the girl glaring at him. The bell couldn't ring any faster.

The three friends and 'annoying' girl returned to their classrooms.

Kida noted that Tsuki was the last to come in, his eyes still downcast.

"Oh, Kishitani-kun. How nice of you to show up."

"Didn't want to, Yamada."

The teachers eyes widened, Kida's brows rose as well.

"Kishitani-kun, that's very disrespectful. You will address me as Sensei."

Tsuki didn't answer as he sat down. Earning him a glare. The teacher then sighed.

"Starting to remind me of your brother." He muttered.

That earned the teacher a glare, a deep glower full of absolute hatred. Which Sensei missed as he had turned away to write on the board.

Kida glanced at Tsuki, being a desk behind him and one row over. The albino pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. Then he reached into his desk.

And pulled out a small bouquet of pink roses.

_**'Eh?'**_ Kida thought, smiling.  _ **'He's got an admirer—'**_

Tsuki stood, his chair smacking into the desk behind him—making the girl behind him jolt—and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Sensei, I'd like to say something!" Tsuki yelled.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"Um...sure, Kishitani-kun." The teacher said.

Tsuki walked up to the front of the class and faced the students.

His eyes were filled with absolute, unadulterated hate.

"I'm going to make this really simple for everyone in here. I dislike all of you. I want nothing to do with all save for one of you, and I am for certain that no one in here has an original thought.  _No one_ in here has an  _original thought_. Is that understood?

"I've been bullied for my albinism since I started preliminary school. I've been called everything inhuman in the book. Wendigo, werewolf, mermaid, vampire!" He held up the roses. "I've had silver, roses, crosses, holy water, even raw meat and fish put in my desk or backpack or shoe locker to try and 'bring the monster out'." He air-quoted. "I've had kids stone me until I ran out of the school, calling me a demon and the like. There wasn't a day that went by where I came home without at least one bruise.

"The worst of it all was when my old swimming team decided the reason I was so good at swimming was because I was a mermaid They held me under the water to try to force my gills out or whatever. The only reason I'm alive to tell this story is because my brother showed up and resuscitated me. I was legally dead for seven-and-a-half minutes—which for the idiots who don't know, is past the time limit of professional response by four minutes. Because at three minutes is when your brain cells start dying and your chances of ever breathing again drops to 15 to 20%."

The classroom was completely silent.

"None of you bullies will be able to top that unless someone wants to successfully kill me. And that is why I hate all of you. No, hate is too much, you all disgust me. You should all be ashamed if for even a moment you thought this would be fucking funny." He raised the roses. "I honestly can't wait for the day I graduate so I never have to pretend any of you bastards exist because, news flash, you are all insignificant and I hope hearing that hurts."

Tsuki walked back to his desk and grabbed his bag, putting it over his shoulder.

"Kishitani—" Sensei started.

"Here, Rumikoro." Tsuki walked over to the mentioned boys desk and tossed the roses on it. "Net time you decide to be a prick, make sure you take the brand off them."

"How-how do you know these are mine? Anyone could have bought this brand!"

"Because we passed your mother on the way here."

"How do you know what my mother looks like?!"

"Because she's a whore who spreads her legs for my brother once a week."

"Wha—!"

That reaction made Tsuki grin. "Yeah, what she tells you is inventory and restock at that flower shop of hers every Thursday is actually her coming to our house to bang my brother. She's kind, even makes us dinner, but she's loud and annoying. I'm a heavy sleeper and her slutty moans wake me up."

"Tha-that's a lie! She wouldn't cheat on Dad!" Rumikoro stood up.

"Ask her then. I"m not really the type to take pictures to prove I'm right."

Rumikoro fell silent, staring at the ground with wide eyes. Tsuki walked past him and headed to the door.

"Now, see here, Kishitani—" The teacher tried.

"Yamada-sensei, I'm not in the mood." Tsuki stopped in the doorway. "I cannot stand to be around any of these people." He glared at the students before making eye contact with Sensei again. "And your comment about me being like my brother didn't help."

Yamada-sensei blushed, opening his mouth to reply but found nothing to say.

"Mark me as truant or whatever you want and I'll pay for it tomorrow. But as for right now..." Tsuki waved good-bye before he walked out.

The room was quiet. One could hear a pen drop, it was so quiet.

_**'Wow, he didn't stutter once.'**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: if anyone is curious, I drew a layout of Tsuki and Delic's house
> 
> Kittycatkyla23.deviantart.com/gallery/52080087/Camera-s-and-Letter-s
> 
>  
> 
> Kittycatkyla


End file.
